Jogo da sedução
by Lor-sama
Summary: Quanto mais proibido melhor, em um jogo de sedução, Hinata se ver envolvida em uma conquista durante o dia e um jogo pecaminoso pela noite. Um único fato que pode acabar com sua vida é sua perda de memória e uma nova forma de agir.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Acidente e um beijo.

"_Amamos desejar mais que o amamos o objeto de nosso desejo_." _Nitestzche.

Konoha, cinco anos após a quarta guerra Shinobi. Na capital ninja do reino do fogo, o dia amanheceu sorrindo espreguiçando seus raios sobre a cidade, mantendo um clima fresquinho, ajudando a todos os cidadãos e ninjas em mais um novo dia.

Longe dali um grupo de shinobis cumpria uma missão relativamente fácil, para o nível que o trio estava, o nível jounin. Eles estavam transportando um pergaminho para da Mizukage para a Hokage, e nele continham informações sobre como as principais vilas estavam, e as modificações que ocorriam em tais localidades.

- Vamos apertar o passo._ o líder da equipe anunciou_ Já estamos a dois quintos de Konoha._ ele disse sério.

O líder da equipe era um jovem, centrado e misterioso. Trajava roupas pesadas, e um capuz que revelava apenas os seus olhos escondidos por um óculos preto. O jovem era alto que seguia a frente de seus companheiros em uma distancia de meio metro.

- Shino..._ o outro membro masculino da equipe chamou encurtando a distancia com o líder._ Nós não estamos sós.

- Eu percebi Kiba._ ele disse sério._ Hinata, vasculhe o perímetro que nos encontramos.

- Hai._ a jovem Hyuuga assentiu ativando sua linhagem sanguínea._ Byakugan.

A jovem Hyuuga apresentava feições mais maduras, porém conservava sua mocidade assim como os longos cabelos negros; trajava uma calça ninja com uma blusa presa de mangas colada ao corpo e por cima o seu casaco de infância fora trocado por um colete ninja, e em seu pescoço repousava a bandana da vila de Konoha.

- São quatro no total, e se aproximam por quarenta e cinco graus a sudeste._ a jovem disse séria.

- Vamos emboscá-los!_ Kiba falou sorrindo._ O Akamaru está animado.

- Tem um precipício à um quilometro daqui em vinte e cinco graus nordeste._ Hinata concluiu.

- Certo._ Shino respondeu mudando a direção em que se encontravam, e fez um pequeno selo com as mãos._ Mandei uma notificação para a Hokage sobre o nosso atraso.

- Finalmente um pouco de ação!_ Kiba falou animado, apertando o passo.

- Au au._ o grande cachorro latiu para o dono.

- Até o Akamaru está animado, e concorda comigo._ o moreno tornou a falar enquanto os outros dois membros esboçavam um sorriso.

- Verdade._ Shino concordou.

- Com o fim da guerra e as alianças feitas pelas nações grande parte dos problemas diminuíram._ Hinata refletiu.

- E os criminosos não são muitos para o tanto de ninja que existe._ Kiba falou chateado.

- E o nosso trabalho diminui._ Shino adicionou a fala do companheiro.

- Isso é "problemático"!_ Kiba falou rindo._ Como diria o Shikamaru.

- Tenho certeza que ele prefere essa calmaria em que vivemos._ Hinata disse ao amigo.

- Eu não discordo._ Shino falou.

Durante o percurso que faziam a conversa que eles tinham entre si, tirou parte da percepção de tempo e distancia, o que os fez chegar mais rápido ao lugar e pararem metros a frente do precipício.

- Hinata._ Shino a chamou.

- Devem chegar a menos de vinte minutos._ a jovem informou.

- Kiba, e as armadilhas?_ Shino perguntou.

- Quando estávamos chegando eu terminei de colocar._ o jovem disse irritado._ Isso vai diminuir o número deles!

- Essa é a intenção._ Hinata falou sorrindo gentil ao amigo._ Shino-kun, Kiba-kun; é agora.

Quando Hinata terminou de falar, o trio começou a ouvir explosões ao longo do caminho que haviam feito, eles entraram em postura de luta, e Hinata narrava o que acontecia aos inimigos através da visão que o byakugan lhe proporcionava.

Não demorou em os adversários aparecerem em sua frente, e como haviam caído na armadilha já estavam um tanto quanto desgastados. O trio ao perceber isso esbanjou um sutil sorriso, e não deram chances, pois logo lançaram kunais na direção dos inimigos; e começaram a lutar contra eles, sem dar espaço para contra-ataques.

- Quem é líder de vocês?_ Shino perguntou quando os quatro se encontravam no chão.

- Não está aqui._ o último adversário falou rindo e fazendo um selo com as mãos, o que ocasionou uma explosão em seu corpo e nos dos seus companheiros; forçando os ninjas de Konoha a se afastarem para perto da floresta.

- O que foi..._ Kiba começou a falar, mas teve sua atenção levada a Hinata que estava a beira da floresta só que a certa distancia._ Hinata!

- Byakugan._ a jovem disse ativando sua linhagem, conseguindo se desviar um pouco do ataque certeiro do inimigo.

- Faltou um._ Shino falou sério.

- Vocês se preocuparam só com a minha equipe._ o homem disse rindo._ Vou ter uma bela recompensa pelo corpo de uma Hyuuga.

- Vocês são caça-recompensas._ Kiba deduziu, ajeitando sua postura._ Akamaru. Gatsuia._ ele disse sem tempo a perder atacando o adversário.

- Você perdeu._ Shino falou liberando uma nuvem negra de insetos na direção do ninja que fugia do ataque de Kiba, e era atingindo em cheio por Shino.

- Hinata._ Kiba gritou indo em direção a jovem caída no chão.

- Como ela está?!_ Shino perguntava enquanto prendia o caça recompensas.

- Ela bateu com a cabeça, está sangrando._ o jovem anunciou._ Vou fazer um curativo para ver se estanca o sangramento, e partimos em seguida.

- Rápido._ Shino falou preocupado.

Quando Kiba acabou de dar os primeiros socorros em Hinata, ele a carregou no colo, e partiu em disparada rumo a Konoha, com Shino em seu encalço com o inimigo desmaiado. Não tardaram em chegar na vila, e assim que chegaram aos portões, Shino deixou com os ninjas da portaria o adversário, e deu instruções sobre o que deveriam fazer.

Logo em seguida do jovem Aburame, apertou o passo para se aproximar de Kiba que levava a Hyuuga para o hospital. E quando chegou ao hospital, Sakura que estava entrando no lugar os viu, e se colocou a cuidar da menina de modo adequado.

- Ela vai ficar bem._ a rosada disse aos companheiros quando tudo se acalmou._ É só esperar ela acordar.

- Que bom._ Kiba falou sorrindo.

- Kiba._ Sakura chamou o rapaz, que lhe lançou um olhar gentil._ Cachorros não são permitidos no hospital._ a Haruno informou sorrindo sem graça.

- Quê?!_ o jovem gritou._ O Akamaru não é um cachorro.

- Não é permitido._ a jovem tornou a dizer com gotas na cabeça.

- Ele não vai dar trabalho._ Shino falou baixo a Haruno.

- Só o dono né?!_ Sakura falou rindo, e Shino concordou com a jovem observando o colega de time._ Eu vou fingir que não vi nada, Kiba.

- Arigatou._ o moreno falou depois de se acalmar, sorrindo de uma forma sexy para a rosada que admirou o sorriso do rapaz, mas tratou de sair do ambiente.

- Eu vou indo, se precisarem de mim, podem ir a enfermaria._ ela disse sorrindo, e os jovens assentiram, e ficaram olhando a morena deitada no leito.

Depois de algum tempo Kiba olhava pela janela vendo a tarde cair em Konoha, e Shino lia um livrinho sentando próximo a cama da jovem; Hinata por sua vez, começava a acordar, a mão direita da jovem tocava o lugar onde estava, e tomava logo chegava próximo a coxa e subia pelo corpo até onde o cobertor estava puxando-o na direção de seu peito.

- Hinata._ Shino falou baixo notando o movimento da morena.

- Ela já acordou?!_ Kiba perguntou voltando sua atenção para o quarto onde via Shino se levantar da cadeira.

- Uhm..._ a jovem gemeu abrindo os olhos devagar.

- Hinata-chan._ Kiba chamou a jovem, que abria os olhos vendo os amigos ao redor dela._ Tudo bem?

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun._ ela disse depois que sua visão desembasou.

- Tudo bem, Hinata?_ Shino perguntou calmo.

- Hai._ ela disse sentando-se na cama._ Só dói estou com uma leve tontura.

- Que bom._ Kiba falou se acalmando.

- O que houve?_ Hinata perguntou.

- Você não conseguiu desviar completamente do ataque do adversário, e acabou batendo a cabeça.

- E a missão?_ ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu coloquei o ninja na prisão._ Shino informou._ E estávamos esperando você acorda para relatar a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama vai ficar irritada com a demora._ Hinata falou sorrindo gentil.

- É só chamar a Sakura que podemos ir._ Kiba falou animado._ Vou lá._ Kiba saiu sorrindo do quarto e Hinata e Shino trocaram um olhar.

- O que deu no Kiba-kun?_ Hinata perguntou curiosa.

- Ele tem flertado com a Sakura nos últimos dias._ Shino falou sério.

- Está explicado._ Hinata falou sorrindo.

Logo Kiba retornou ao quarto acompanhado de Sakura, que fez uma checou rapidamente Hinata, e a liberou. Então o trio se encaminhou ao prédio Hokage, para reportar sobre a missão, e entregar o pergaminho. Quando finalmente finalizaram a missão, os jovens pararam em frente ao prédio da Hokage.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun tenham uma boa noite._ Hinata falou gentil.

- Nós vamos te acompanhar como sempre Hinata-chan._ Kiba falou sorrindo.

- Au au._ Akamaru também se manifestou.

- Não precisa._ a jovem disse começando a andar mais parou a ver um loiro vindo em sua direção.

- Kiba, Shino._ Naruto chegava chamando os garotos._ Ah! Hinata-chan.

- Naruto-kun._ a Hyuuga falou gentil, mas sem corar, e lançou um olhar decidido para o rapaz._ Como vai?_ ela perguntou sem gaguejar, fazendo os homens a observarem e Naruto se surpreender.

- Vou bem..._ o loiro disse surpreso._ E você Hinata-chan como vai?!

- Vou bem._ ela falou sorrindo sexy para ele.

- Hinata?!_ Naruto falou baixo olhando a jovem, que havia lhe dado um beijo na bochecha, espantando a todos.

- Bom restinho de tarde meninos._ ela disse sorrindo e saiu andando, deixando um loiro boquiaberto, e dois companheiros espantados.

- O que deu nela?_ Naruto perguntou sem entender.

- Ela bateu com a cabeça._ Shino respondeu saindo do transe.

- E a força foi maior do que imaginamos._ Kiba falou baixo para Shino que confirmou.

- O que queria Naruto?!_ Shino perguntou.

- Nós vamos fazer uma noite de meninos._ o loiro disse._ E faltava avisar apenas vocês.

- Certo._ Shino afirmou olhando o loiro.

- Onde vai ser?_ Kiba perguntou dando atenção ao amigo.

- Nós vamos para o bar para homens que inaugurou._ Naruto falou com um sorriso safado.

- Bar?!_ Kiba disse acompanhando o loiro com um sorriso safado.

- Naruto você é um baka._ Shino falou sério.

- NANI?!_ o loiro gritou vendo Shino sair andando e Kiba olhar o amigo.

- Em parte ele tem razão._ Kiba falou pensativo._ Mas, deixa para lá, né Akamaru.

- Kiba!_ o loiro ficou sem entender, enquanto Akamaru latia animado.

Os jovens saíram andando, seguindo o caminho que Shino estava traçando enquanto conversavam animadamente. Já a jovem Hyuuga que havia deixado os homens surpresos andava sorrindo a caminho de sua casa.

- Naruto-kun, você não perde por esperar._ ela disse baixo.

- O que não perde por esperar?!_ Tenten perguntou próximo a menina.

- Hã?!_ a jovem falou se assustando._ Tenten.

- O que houve com você?!_ Tenten perguntou vendo a força que a jovem Hyuuga estava ostentando._ Você me parece mais confiante.

- Eu não sei, mas me sinto confiante._ a jovem disse calma, e sorriu.

- E o que não perde por esperar?!_ a chocolate perguntou curiosa.

- Ninguém..._ a morena falou sorrindo amarelo.

- O que você vai fazer contra o loirão, hein?!_ Tenten perguntou rindo e Hinata a olhou.

- Nada._ ela disse calma.

- Eu ouvi, sei que você ama aquele pedaço de mau caminho baka!_ Tenten falou rindo._ E eu sei que você já se declarou mais não deu em nada.

- Eu vou ser mais persuasiva._ a Hyuuga falou decidida.

- Estava na hora, você tem que ser mais direta com o loirão senão..._ Tenten falou animada.

- Ele nunca vai decidir né?!_ Hinata disse sorrindo._ Eu vou indo para casa Tenten, bom fim de tarde.

- Vai lá._ Tenten disse sorrindo._ Ah! Vai ter reunião com as garotas hoje.

- Ok!_ Hinata falou apertando o passo._ Eu tenho que fazer umas modificações.

Quando a noite trouxe a paz, tranqüilidade junto com o frio e o luar, um grupo de jovens se reunia em frente de um bar para homens chamado Afrodisíaco. Lá os jovens, esperavam alguém enquanto conversavam animados.

- Cadê o Shikamaru'ttebayo?!_ Naruto pergunta afoito.

- Ele deve estar chegando._ Chouji falava comendo salgadinhos.

- Neji-kun ainda não chegou também._ Lee falou pensativo.

- Eles estão demorando demais._ Kiba falou cansado de esperar.

- Boa noite._ Shikamaru se aproximou bocejando.

- Agora só falta o Neji._ Shino falou calmo.

- Bem que a gente podia ir para o Ichiraku!_ Naruto falou passando a mão na barriga.

- Vamos comer churrasco então!_ Neji falou se aproximando deles.

- Quem convidou paga._ Kiba falou rápido.

- Valeu Neji'ttebayo._ Naruto falou animado.

- Ochi!_ Lee falou fazendo a pose Nice Gay._ Que queime o fogo da juventude em você Neji-kun_ os outros ficaram olhando o sobrancelhudo falar com gotas na cabeça.

- Nossa Neji você é muito legal._ Kiba falou seguindo os jovens que iam em direção a churrascaria.

- Hai... Eu vou comer hoje!_ Chouji disse amassando o pacote de salgadinho, e olhando com chamas nos olhos.

- E-eu..._ o Hyuuga não pode terminar de falar pois foi puxado por Shikamaru.

- Eu li em um livro que pagar o lanche para os amigos era uma ótima forma de expressar amor por eles._ Sai comentou fazendo Shikamaru ficar com gotas na cabeça e Neji o encarar rindo sem graça.

- Isso vai ser problemático._ Shikamaru disse andando.

- Por isso, Sai, seria bom você me ajudar a pagar a conta._ Neji falou sério, olhando firme para o moreno que sorriu falso.

- Mas nesse livro fala que não podemos interferir nos bons atos dos outros._ Sai falou mostrando um livro intitulado: "Como não perder amizades"; o que fez Neji soltar um suspiro e seguir com os outros.

Os jovens homens de Konoha não tardaram a entrar na churrascaria, e se encaminharam para uma mesa, e fizeram os pedidos. Enquanto aguardavam, eles jogavam conversa fora.

- Heim... Heim Shikamaru quando você vai se tornar um jounin?_ Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Isso é muito problemático... Eu prefiro ficar vendo as nuvens, ser um ninja médio, casar com uma mulher..._ Shikamaru foi interrompido por kiba.

- Que chato!_ o moreno falou emburrado.

- Todos nós sabemos que o Shikamaru-san não vai se casar com uma mulher nem feia nem bonita._ Lee comentou cruzando os braços e o moreno se espantou.

- C-Como assim?_ ele perguntou sem entender.

- Shikamaru, nós sabemos do seu caso com a Temari-san._ Shino falou.

- T-Temari?!_ Shikamaru começou a tossir e corou de leve.

- Temari é muito bonita._ Kiba falou rindo de canto.

- Ela é um mulherão._ Naruto comentou rindo junto com Kiba, e fazendo Shikamaru ficar sério.

- Ela não é para o bico de vocês._ o jovem gênio falou sério, e os outros meninos na mesa desataram a rir.

- Ela não é comprometida..._ Lee começou a falar.

- É sim!_ Shikamaru falou ficando vermelho.

- Ah!_ os homens falaram em coro rindo e Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça se dando conta do que falou.

- N-Nós não temos nada, ela é muito problemática._ Shikamaru se consertou olhando para o lado; nesse momento começaram a servir o churrasco na mesa, junto com as bebidas e Nara logo tomou uma dose.

- Ela não é mais bonita que a Sakura-san._ Lee falou com os olhos apaixonados e os garotos reviraram os olhos.

- Você nunca vai sair com ela._ Naruto falou travando uma batalha com os olhos contra Lee.

- A Sakura é bonita..._ Kiba disse olhando para o lado._ Tem umas belas pernas.

- Kiba você também é nosso adversário!_ Lee e Naruto gritaram apontando para o moreno que sorriu de canto.

- Vocês são uns perdedores._ ele disse autoconfiante.

- Nem vem que eu vou ser o melhor cachorro daqui._ Naruto gritou decidido.

- Tenta._ Kiba gritou encarando o loiro, com chamas nos olhos.

- A Sakura-san vai ser minha!_ Lee falou encarando os oponentes.

- Naruto._ Shino falou baixo._ Você é um baka._ ele falou ajeitando os óculos escuros.

- É verdade._ Shikamaru comentou, enquanto Neji assentia e os outros olhavam para o loiro.

- A Hinata é muito mais bonita que todas as meninas._ Shino falou sério.

- Shino?!_ Neji falou com uma ruga e os punhos cerrados.

- Eu não gosto dela._ o Aburame se concertou, e o Kiba sorriu de canto.

- Verdade nenhuma das meninas tem o corpo como o dela._ o Inuzuka falou com um sorriso de canto.

- Hinata-san é muito bonita._ Sai se manifestou pela primeira vez, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- Ela estava estranha hoje._ Naruto comentou pensativo, e o Kiba deu um tapa na testa.

- Baka._ Kiba resmungou, e Shino ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- A Ino é muito mais bonita._ Chouji falou deixando o churrasco de lado.

- A Ino é linda._ Sai falou sem expressão.

- Ela está no mesmo ranking que a Sakura._ Kiba disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Só possui mais seios que a Haruno._ Neji se manifestou, e os outros arregalaram os olhos.

- Sakura-chan é uma tabua._ Naruto falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas eu vi uma beldade nos últimos dias._ Kiba falou sorrindo de canto.

- Neji tem muita sorte._ Shino falou sério.

- Quer dizer você pode usar seus olhos para olhar a Tenten._ Kiba disse sacana, e Neji corou.

- E-Eu n-n-nunca faria i-isso._ o Hyuuga falou gaguejando.

- Tenten-chan é uma ótimo amigo!_ Lee falou sorrindo fazendo um positivo com as mãos.

- Você é um baka dattebayo._ Naruto falou sorrindo de canto._ A Tenten foi muito bem feita.

- Naruto?!_ Neji falou apertando a barra de sua blusa.

- Como você sabe?_ Shino perguntou sério, e Kiba riu de canto.

- Nós a vimos enquanto ela se vestia depois de um banho na cachoeira._ Kiba falou rindo de canto.

- E como ela é?!_ Shikamaru perguntou rindo.

- Corpo muito bem torneado._ Naruto falou desenhando o corpo dela com as mãos no ar.

- Deixem a Tenten fora disso._ Neji tornou a falar espantando todos, com sua voz séria, fria e grave, que transparecia sua irritação.

- Nani?_ Kiba falou depois de se recuperar rindo de canto, sendo seguido por Naruto e Shikamaru.

- Ela é minha amiga._Neji tentou argumentar.

- Neste livro diz que um homem quando ama apresenta sinais de ciúmes._ Sai falou lendo um livro, intitulado: "O amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece".

- E-Eu não gosto da Tenten._ Neji falou tentando se redimir.

- É estamos vendo._ Kiba falou rindo.

- Naruto-kun._ Chouji chamou o loiro._ Quando o Sasuke vai sair da cadeia?!

- Uhum?_ o loiro perguntou sem entender a mudança de assunto repentina.

- Quando o Sasuke vai sair da cadeia?_ ele tornou a perguntar.

- Ia ser hoje._ Shikamaru falou calmo, enquanto todos comiam normalmente.

- Hoje?!_ Naruto gritou depois que a ficha caiu, e todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Yo... Boa noite!_ Kakashi falou com um sorriso amarelo._ Desculpem o nosso atraso.

- Não atrasou muito._ Neji falou sorrindo amarelo.

- A-acabamos de chegar._ Shikamaru se manifestou sem jeito.

- Sasuke._ Naruto falou sério.

-... _ Sasuke apenas encarou o loiro, e todos ficaram encaram os dois amigos.

- Senta do meu lado!_ Naruto falou sorrindo a lá Uzumaki.

E o resto da noite se passou com os homens conversando sobre as novidades na vila, depois da guerra Shinobi, e da prisão do Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Hinata?!

A noite seguiu dos homens seguiu tranqüila, haviam começado a falar sobre o que aconteceu na vila depois que o jovem Uchiha se uniu a eles na mesa. Kakashi deu uma desculpa furada, e depois os jovens de vinte e um anos ali comemorando.

- Então desde que derrotamos o Uchiha Obito que estava na verdade a serviço do Madara, as vilas assinaram um tratado de paz._ Naruto falava para o amigo que se mantinha sério.

- É mais um tratado de interação, para não acontecer novamente uma guerra deste nível._ Shikamaru argumentou.

- As vilas ainda mantêm suas divergências, mas procuram formas de lidar com isso sem causar danos a toda comunidade shinobi.

- E isso fez com que uma paz existisse._ Sai falou baixo e Sasuke continuou sem expressar nada.

- Sem as divergências entre as vilas, ficamos sem muitas missões._ Kiba se manifestou emburrado.

- É estamos em crise._ Shino falou sério, e os outros riram._ Mas, isso não impediu de haver ninjas foragidos, e caçadores de recompensa.

- E eles dão nosso sustento._ Neji disse olhando para o Chouji que comia a vontade.

- Ainda bem que o clã Hyuuga tem um bom capital, e dificilmente ficaria em péssimas situações!_ Naruto falou sussurrando, e os outros o olharam._ Assim o Neji não corre o risco de ficar pobre e não ter dinheiro de pagar nosso jantar!

-..._ os jovens riram e Neji ficou sério, parecendo estar com pêsames._ Se vocês fossem meus amigos me ajudariam com a conta.

- Deixe de ser muquirana!_ Lee começou a falar.

- Você é o que tem melhores condições do que todos nós._ Shikamaru interveio.

-..._ depois da brincadeira os jovens ficaram em silencio. E Kiba encarava Sasuke disfarçadamente pensando: "É agora que ferrou de vez!"

- Eu não sei se agradeço ou bato em você Sasuke._ Naruto falou sério._ Seu clã nos ajudava a ganhar dinheiro._ o loiro disse sem perceber.

-..._ Sasuke ficou em silencio, e todos sentiram o clima pesado que havia sobrepujado a mesa.

- Baka._ Sai falou inexpressivo.

- Não discordo._ Sasuke falou calmo, e tomando um gole de saquê._ Posso me fazer de vilão para você pousar de herói.

- Teme!_ Naruto gritou._ Eu não preciso disso'ttebayo.

- Hn..._ Sasuke deu de ombros e os outros riram.

- Parece que estamos voltando ao normal._ Shikamaru observou, e Neji concordou com o moreno.

- Aqui diz que amigos brigam, mas voltam ao normal._ Sai falou lendo um livrinho.

- Sai..._ Naruto começou a falar, enquanto todos ficavam com gotas na cabeça.

- Posso ler o livro depois?_ Sasuke perguntou sério, fazendo todos capotarem.

- Muito tempo na prisão deve ter afetado o cérebro do gênio Uchiha._ Kiba falou rindo amarelo.

- Ou pode ser falta do fogo da juventude._ Lee falou animado.

- Fogo da juventude?!_ Sasuke repetiu baixo.

- É falta fogo mesmo._ Kiba concordou rindo sacana.

- Kiba?_ todos olharam para o jovem.

- Falta o fogo de uma mulher..._ o moreno completou rindo sacana e todos ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

- Isso, agora o expert em garotas falou._ Neji disse debochado.

- Vamos ser sinceros, a prisão não é um lugar cheio de mulheres._ Kiba falou calmo.

- Sasuke você já sentiu o fogo de uma mulher?_ Lee perguntou curioso, e todos olharam para o Uchiha que apresentou um leve tom rosado em suas bochechas.

- Eu sabia._ Kiba falou orgulhoso.

- Você nunca ficou com nenhuma mulher?_ Naruto perguntou preocupado, olhando o amigo.

- E olha que ele escolheu ir morar com o Orochimaru._ Shino falou pela primeira vez, fazendo os jovens olharem o jovem Sasuke, surpresos.

- Você é gay._ Sai falou o que todos pensavam e Sasuke mostrou uma expressão irritada.

- Eu não sou gay._ o moreno se defendeu._ E eu já me relacionei com uma mulher.

- Kiba você perdeu._ Neji disse arrogante.

- Isso vindo de um homem com cabelo comprido que nunca espiou uma mulher nua._Kiba alfinetou.

- O que você está insinuando?_ o jovem Hyuuga perguntou com uma veia saltando.

- Eu não disse nada, mas se a carapuça serviu..._o jovem tornou a falar, tendo os latidos de seu fiel escudeiro em aprovação.

-Kiba..._ Neji disse entre dentes.

- Sasuke-kun você é tão legal!_ Lee falou admirando o colega.

- Eu não gosto de homem._ Sasuke falou sério para Lee, que corou e todos riram.

Os jovens shinobis continuaram a conversar sobre as coisas que rodam o universo masculino, com muita veemência; e a noite, seria uma criança para os jovens desbravadores do mundo adulto.

Mas, a lua não iluminava apenas os homens de Konoha, em uma casa, longe daquele bar, uma jovem estava em seu quarto, com uma calça justa e com um sutiã preto cobrindo seus seios, enquanto suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto, e um imenso espelho deslumbrava o corpo bem torneado da jovem.

- Eu tenho que mudar essas roupas._ a jovem falou decidida, olhando se no espelho._ Tenho que ser mais provocante do contrario aquele loiro nunca vai me olhar._ ela dizia emburrada.

Em suas indecisões pelo que usar, a jovem pegou uma camiseta preta muito justa, com um decote em vê, e que a cobria até um palmo acima do umbigo; mostrando assim seu abdômen malhado, por causa de anos de treino. Trocou a calça larga por uma calça de malha preta justa até a metade da panturrilha, e pegou botas ninjas pretas para complementar, depois jogou o colete shinobi e colocou por cima deixando-o aberto.

- Uzumaki Naruto me aguarde._ a jovem disse sorrindo, e se olhou no espelho, mas sua expressão alegre mudou para uma assustada._ Droga eu esqueci a noite das meninas.

Hinata falou baixo, dando-se um leve tapa na testa. Para em seguida pegar suas roupas jogas dentro de seu guarda roupa, e olhar para Konoha pela sua janela. Em seguida caminhou até a abertura e fecho a janela, soltando um suspiro, e desviar os olhos para sua cama.

- Quer saber, vai haver outras festas do pijama._ ela disse calma._ Eu vou dormir que amanhã o Naruto-kun vai ter uma surpresinha._ ela disse sorrindo animada.

A noite passou rápida para os jovens que se divertiam, ou descansavam. E o sol não tardou em se levantar, fazendo com que a natureza despertasse, e os passarinhos passassem a cantar na janela da doce Hyuuga.

Abrindo os olhos devagar em conta de sua pequena orquestra matinal, Hinata se levantou preguiçosa, mas não tardou em pular da cama animada com o seu novo dia. A jovem agradecia por não ter missões em demasia, pois assim a probabilidade de encontrar com seu loiro seriam muito maiores.

Ela se arrumou, e saiu de seu quarto indo para a varanda onde encontrou Neji treinando com Hanabi, e seu pai sentado na varando tomando o desjejum. A jovem sorriu, e caminhou lentamente em direção ao patriarca Hyuuga, enquanto Neji parava para olha a prima que desfilava diante de si.

- Neji!_ o jovem ouviu a voz da mais nova reclamando depois de ser jogado no chão por um juuken; mas em sua cabeça martelava "O que houve com a Hinata-sama?!"

- Desculpe Hanabi-chan._ o jovem disse se levantando.

- Neji, você tem que prestar atenção..._ a jovem falava mais o rapaz olhava para Hinata que estava mais provocante aos seus olhos.

Não tardou para Neji voltar a treinar com Hanabi, e parar de admirar a Hyuuga mais velha. Já Hinata tomava o desjejum ao lado de seu pai, que a olhava intrigado, demonstrando isso com sua sobrancelha arqueada. Depois da refeição, Hinata treinou um pouco com o pai, e depois saiu encontrando Kiba e Shino esperando por ela.

- Hinata._ Kiba e Shino falaram juntos olhando a jovem andando em sua direção, eles notavam as roupas que ela estava usando e acompanhavam o movimento de seu quadril.

- Bom dia._ ela disse sorrindo.

- B-B-Bom dia._ Kiba respondeu a jovem depois de gaguejar.

- Bom dia._ Shino disse seco._ Você está diferente Hinata.

- Parem de me olhar com cara de bobos._ a jovem disse irritada, surpreendendo os rapazes.

- H-hai._ Kiba falou pelos dois, enquanto sentia um certo frio na barriga; esperou Hinata andar na frente deles, e sussurrou para Shino._ Ela está de TPM?

- Desde quando ela tem isso?!_ Shino perguntou no mesmo tom, e pararam analisando a garota pelas costas._ De qualquer forma ela está mais exibida.

- Você quer dizer sexy né?!_ Kiba consertou o amigo rindo sacana._ O Naruto é um baka.

- Devo concordar com você._ Shino falou sério, e começou a andar rápido._ Hinata você deveria esperar.

- Vocês estão muito lentos._ a jovem disse se irritando e desviando o olhar para o lado esquerdo.

- Hein... Hinata que bicho te mordeu?!_ Kiba perguntou fazendo a amiga bufar, e Shino deixar uma gota escorrer pela testa.

- Kiba..._ Hinata foi interrompida por Kiba.

- Você está com TPM é isso?!_ o jovem perguntou vendo Hinata parar de andar e olhá-lo.

- Kiba._ ela disse entre dentes e seu Byakugan fora ativado._ Cale-se ou eu te mato.

-... _ Kiba engoliu em seco, e Shino ficou parado pasmo com a atitude da amiga meiga e doce.

- Ela não está bem..._ Shino disse baixo, e Kiba assentiu.

- Vamos logo, temos que treinar._ Hinata falou a alguns metros de distancia dos jovens, que engoliram em seco.

O treinamento fora muito agitado, e difícil; pois a nova atitude de Hinata tornava-a mais competitiva e brutal. Os jovens dificilmente conseguiam acertá-la, e a Hyuuga diferente deles procurava atacá-los para acabar com suas vidas. O resultado do fim do treinamento, a hora do almoço, era um Kiba e um Shino machucados.

- Vamos comer?!_ a jovem perguntou calma.

- Vamos._ eles responderam sorrindo amarelo.

- E como eu venci vocês pagam._ ela disse sorrindo, o que os fez concordar na hora.

- Esse sorriso dela me deu um arrepio na espinha._ Kiba sussurrou para Shino que concordou com um aceno.

- Vamos._ ela disse começando a andar para vila sendo seguida pelos jovens e Akamaru que andava próximo ao dono mostrando-se preocupado com o mesmo.

Hinata os guiou até o Ichiraku, onde ela acreditava que o loiro estaria no horário de almoço. E quando chegaram no restaurante, ela sorriu encontrando o objeto de seus sonhos sentado em um banquinho.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun._ Hinata falou sorrindo abraçando o loiro por trás que corou.

- H-Hinata?!_ ele gritou quando se sentiu abraçado, e de surpresa ao ver a morena sorrindo para ele._ B-bom dia._ ele disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Sabia que ia encontrar você aqui._ ela disse sensual, e o loiro passeou os olhos pelo corpo da jovem.

- Boa, muito boa._ o loiro disse sem perceber, procurou se consertar sem jeito._ Eu disse bom dia, BOM._ falava agoniado.

- Bom dia Naruto._ Kiba falou chamando atenção para ele e Shino, que se apoiavam um no outro.

- Bom dia._ o loiro respondeu aos amigos e ficou os olhando._ O que houve?

- Treinamento._ eles disseram depois de ver o olhar da morena para eles, e sorriam amarelo/.

- Yoshi!_ Naruto falou decidido._ Vou treinar com você'ttebayo._ Hinata ao ouvir a declaração do loiro sorriu sexy, e os jovens arregalaram os olhos.

- Ele pode cuidar da Hinata._ Kiba sussurrou para Shino, que concordou.

- Eu não vou poder treinar hoje a tarde, tenho assuntos no clã._ Shino se manifestou rápido.

- Desde quando você tem assuntos no clã._ e antes que Kiba terminasse de falar ele recebeu um chute na canela de Shino, e gritou atraindo os olhares para si.

- Desde que eu tenho._ Shino disse sério, e logo Kiba percebeu a fulga do companheiro de time.

- Que pena Shino._ Hinata falou com tristeza e sorriu._ Então serei eu e o Kiba, mais o Naruto-kun. E nem venha falar nada Kiba-kun, que eu sei que não tem nada para fazer.

- H-hai._ o moreno concordou suando frio, e pensou "Eu vou morrer!".

- Naruto-kun..._ Hinata chamou o loiro sensualmente fazendo um carinho em seu cabelo.

- H-Hinata?!_ Naruto falou gaguejando e corando.

- O que deu nela?!_ Kiba perguntou para Shino vendo a morena dando em cima do loiro.

- Naruto-kun você está muito cheiroso._ ela disse sorrindo sapeca, fazendo o loiro corar.

- E-eh..._ Naruto tentava balbuciar algo, mas logo seu prato foi serido.

Quando o loiro agradeceu pela comida se pôs a comer e a dedicar sua atenção ao seu amado ramen, e deixou a morena frustrada por suas tentativas de atrair o loiro não adiantarem. Quando eles terminaram de comer, Shino e Kiba pagaram a conta dos dois, pois Hinata disse que o loiro era convidado dela, e que os amigos tinham se predisposto a pagar.

- Naruto!_ Sakura chamou chegando perto dos amigos que estavam parados em frente ao Ichiraku.

- Sakura-chan._ Naruto falou sorrindo para a rosada, e Hinata ficou seria com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto Shino e Kiba observavam a jovem atentamente.

- Naruto eu estava te procurando._ a rosada falou para o loiro e olhou para os amigos.

- Bom dia._ Kiba respondeu, e Shino meneou a cabeça.

- O que houve com vocês?_ Sakura perguntou olhando para os jovens._ Deveriam ir comigo para o hospital para eu dar uma olhada em vocês._ ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro._ Kiba falou rápido, e não notou Hinata apertando a mão, e uma veia saltando da testa da morena.

- Naruto vamos almoçar?_ a rosada perguntou e só viu Hinata indo em sua direção, com o byakugan ativado.

- Pare de dar em cima do Naruto-kun, testuda._ a Hyuuga falou baixo para que só Sakura escutasse, e num tom irritado.

- H-hai._ Sakura falou sorrindo amarelo._ Q-quer sabe eu ia almoçar com a Ino.

- Hai._ Hinata falou sorrindo calma.

- Ah!_ Sakura falou alto depois de pensar: "A Hinata de TPM não é fácil."_ Hinata por que você não foi ontem?

- Eu estava cansada._ a morena respondeu lembrando-se da reunião com as amigas.

- Nós vamos passar, à tarde, juntas, porque a Temari está chegando aqui._ Sakura falou calma._ Você vem?!

- Ela vai._ Kiba gritou assustando o loiro e a rosada.

- É meninas precisam de um tempo para si._ Shino se intrometeu, e Sakura os olhou intrigada.

- Está bem, vemo-nos mais tarde._ Sakura falou andando._ E Naruto deixa para lá ok?!

- Hã?!_ loiro perguntou sem entender._ Mas não era importante?!

- Só a Tsunade-sama que quer falar com você._ a rosada disse saindo andando.

- Naruto-kun você ainda vai treinar com a gente?!_ Hinata falou sensualmente andando com um doce rebolado na direção do loiro, que a observou com a garganta seca.

- É-é... É..._ o loiro olhava para a jovem que parou em sua frente sorrindo.

- Eu ia te mostrar uns novos movimentos..._ Hinata falou descasando sua mão em sua cintura.

- E-e-eu..._ Naruto começou a falar vendo a morena aproximar os rostos deles na frente de todos que paravam assistindo o casal._ EutenhoqueveraHokage._ o loiro afirmou rápido saindo do lugar como um raio amarelo, e porque não um raio laranja.

- Droga!_ a Hyuuga resmungou quando o loiro sumiu._ Vamos treinar._ ela disse se virando para os amigos.

- Eu tenho um assunto do clã..._ Shino começou a falar sério, mas a jovem o interrompeu.

- Mentira._ Hinata falou ativando seu byakugan._ Se não quiser ser arrastado é bom ir por bem.

- E à tarde de meninas?_ Kiba perguntou desesperado.

- Podemos treinar mais uma hora e vocês estão liberados._ a jovem disse, porém um anbu apareceu atrás da jovem.

- Hyuuga Hinata, a Hokage está lhe chamando._ o ninja falou, e assim que terminou sumiu.

- Que pena, depois nos vemos!_ Hinata disse para os companheiros, que a viram sumir e sorriram.

- Que sorte._ Kiba falou sorrindo._ Vou para o hospital esperar pela Sakura.

- Vou junto, preciso ser tratado._ Shino comentou sério, e o Akamaru latiu.

- É estamos literalmente ferrados._ Kiba falou sorrindo de canto._ Mais, de uma coisa serviu...

- Ela está te dando bola pelo menos?!_ Shino perguntou revirando os olhos._ Com o Sasuke solto é bem capaz de você acabar no zero a zero.

- Não enche Shino._ Kiba resmungou indo a caminho do hospital.

Quando Naruto saiu correndo da jovem Hyuuga, encontrou-se com Sasuke e Sai, vindo em sua direção. O loiro acenou para os amigos que pediram para que ele os acompanhasse.

- Vamos treinar._ Sasuke falou sério.

- Hai._ Naruto falou animado seguindo com os companheiros.

- Esse pinto pequeno é muito fraco!_ Sai falou sério._ E você seu gay, está no mesmo nível.

- Sai!_ Naruto gritou impaciente e Sasuke deu de ombros.

A tarde passou assim: Naruto Sai e Sasuke se matando, pois um tentava ser melhor que o outro. Já Kiba esperava no hospital Sakura aparecer, e a rosada não demorou a aparecer no lugar, e sorriu ao ver o moreno ali. Shino impaciente foi para casa, alegando estar cansado demais para esperar.

- Kiba-kun..._ Sakura falou ao ver o moreno.

- Será que você podia me ajudar?_ ele perguntou sério, tirando a blusa._ O treinamento foi pesado.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: a Hinata pegou pesado com vocês._ a rosada constatou vendo os machucados.

- Pode se falar que ela está estressada hoje._ ele disse com um sorriso de canto que fez Sakura o fitar, e corar em seguida.

- S-sente-se para que o examine._ Sakura falou desviando o olhar do jovem a sua frente.

- Sakura..._ Kiba começou apreensivo.

- O-o que foi?_ ela disse tentando não gaguejar.

- O Sasuke voltou._ Kiba falou calmo.

- Eu sei, já o encontrei, ontem mesmo antes de ele ser solto._ ela disse concentrando chakra nas mãos, e começando a curar o jovem._ Fiz o check up dele.

- E..._ ele procurou sondar a jovem.

- Ele não está só._ Sakura respondeu sorrindo triste.

- Ele é um tolo._ Kiba disse se virando para a rosada, e a encarando; por sua vez Sakura sustentou o olhar, e foi se aproximando do rapaz a sua frente, afinal flertava com Kiba desde que completou dezoito anos.

- Kiba-kun..._ Sakura sussurrou antes de selar seus lábios no do jovem, que sorriu internamente, e aproveitou para beijar a jovem com vontade, que cedeu imediatamente ao moreno, travando beijos apaixonados.

Depois que saíram do hospital, Sakura foi se encontrar com suas amigas; elas passariam à tarde na casa de Ino, conversando futilidades já que Temari estava chegando a Konoha.

- Testuda você era a única que faltava._ Ino falou brincando com a amiga, ao atender a porta que Sakura havia batido.

- Desculpem o atraso._Sakura falou vermelha.

- Você disse que não ia demorar no hospital._ Ino comentou intrigada.

- É que eu tive um paciente de última hora._ a rosada falou corando, e Hinata a olhou firme.

- Você resolveu dar uma chance para o loirinho?_ Temari perguntou sentada no sofá, e Hinata sentiu uma via em sua testa.

- Não!_ Sakura falou rápido._ Era o Kiba, ele estava machucado.

- Kiba-kun?!_ Hinata falou se acalmando.

- O que você tinha para deixá-lo naquele estado?_ Sakura perguntou para Hinata.

- Estávamos treinando._ a morena se justificou, enquanto as jovens notavam algumas diferenças na personalidade da menina.

- Ei Hinata..._ Tenten chamou a jovem._ E o Neji!?_ ela perguntou vermelha e as meninas riram.

- Tenten você é do time dele!_ Temari disse calma.

- É mais a gente só treina..._ a chocolate respondeu.

- E se você deixasse a desejar?!_ Hinata perguntou do nada e as meninas olharam para a morena, surpresas.

- Não é má ideia._ Ino comentou depois de se recuperar.

- Eu digo mais ela está coberta de razão._ Temari disse sorrindo.

- Olha quem fala você nem chegam perto do cara que vocês gostam._ Tenten falou emburrada.

- E se nos fizéssemos um jogo de sedução?!_ Ino perguntou vermelha.

- Jogo de Sedução?!_ Temari e Tenten perguntaram juntas.

- A Hina não teria muita dificuldade._ Sakura falou rindo e Hinata a olhou sem entender._ Você já começou a dar em cima do Naruto hoje que eu vi!_ Sakura falou brincando e a morena corou.

- H-Hinata?!_ Ino perguntou espantada.

- Se ela não fizer isso ele nunca iria olhar para ela._ Temari deduziu.

- É verdade Temari-san._ Hinata falou olhando para o lado meio vermelha.

- Mas isso é porque ele é um baka._ Sakura falou meio grossa.

- É você é linda, e o Naruto não vê._ Ino apoiou e Hinata ficou vermelha.

- O Naruto-kun não é baka._ a morena defendeu o loiro, e as outras riram.

- Então está decidindo vamos nos arranjar com os garotos._ Tenten disse animada.

O resto da tarde passou animado, para as meninas que conversavam afoitas, e maquinavam que tipos de armações fariam para conquistar seus homens. Quando elas terminaram a reunião a noite já estava dando oi ao céu de Konoha.

Hinata saiu da casa de Ino, direto para o clã, mas no meio do caminhou pensou em ir até a casa do loiro que rondava sua mente, mas desistiu e foi para sua casa, quando chegou conversou um pouco com sua irmã, e depois foi para o seu quarto; e quando lá chegou tirou o colete ninja, e o jogou no canto.

Em sua distração e cansaço não percebeu alguém no quarto chegando por trás dela e abraçando pela cintura, quando ela deu conta tentou gritar ou se defender, mas escutou uma voz rouca e grave em seu ouvido.

- Psiu... Silêncio._ ela ouviu o jovem falar._ Eu não vou te machucar.

- Eu sei._ ela falou depois de reconhecer a voz do homem que a abraçava._ O que faz aqui?_ ela perguntou sensual, encostando-se a ele, e o sentiu sorrir.

- Vim conversar com a minha mulher._ ele disse rouco, afastando o cabelos da jovem para o lado, o fazendo cair pelo ombro direito da jovem como uma cascata negra; logo em seguida ele começou a distribuir beijos suaves pelo pescoço da jovem.

- Naruto-kun..._ Hinata gemeu, se perdendo nas caricias do loiro.

- O que deu em você?!_ ele perguntou calmo, entre beijos._ Quer que nos descubram?

- Descubram?_ a jovem perguntou sem realmente se dar conta da conversa.

- Nosso caso vai perder essa sensação de proibido se todos ficarem sabendo._ ele tornou a dizer virando a morena para si e a beijando luxuriosamente; em seguida ele empurrou o cabelo dela para trás e passou a beijar seu pescoço._ Você não quer que descubram nosso caso de dois anos quer?

- N-não..._ ela respondeu envolvida pelo loiro, mergulhando suas mãos nos cabelos dourados, sendo que a sua mão direita ficou na nuca puxando os cabelos naquela área.

- Hina..._ ele disse passando a mão no corpo da jovem._ Essa roupa é provocante!_ ela sorriu com o que ele falou._ Não quero que a use novamente.

- Por quê?!_ ela perguntou inocente.

- Não gosto que os homens fiquem olhando o que é meu._ Naruto falou puxando de leve os cabelos da nuca da morena, e a puxando para um novo beijo.

- Não vou mais usar... Mas elas são para você._ Hinata falou fechando os olhos com as carícias do loiro.

- Se é para mim..._ ele disse beijando ardentemente._ É melhor você não usá-las._ o loiro terminou de falar jogando a morena na cama, e subindo em cima dela._ Vamos nos aproveitar hoje, porque ela vai ser longa.

- Hai._ a morena falou sorrindo de canto deixando o loiro a guiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: It's a dream…

"… _want you in the morning but let you sleep for a while, and kiss your back and stroke your skin and tell you how much I love you eyes your lips, your neck your breast your arse your"_ Reflections of a Skyline._

Quando a manhã em Konoha se levantou, a jovem Hyuuga estava entronizada em um belíssimo sonho, e passou a se espreguiças preguiçosamente à medida que os passarinhos cantavam em sua janela aberta, que deixava a brisa suave daquele dia entrar em seu precioso recinto.

A jovem morena demorava em abrir os olhos, mas um sorriso brincava em seu rosto pálido desde que entrou na transição entre o mundo dos sonhos e a realidade que a aguardava. Ela deslizou sua mão direita pela cama, como se procurasse tocar em alguém, mas apenas encontrou o gelado de sua cama, e aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, e sua expressão alegre ia se perdendo dentro da confusão que tomava lhe conta de sua doce face.

- Naruto... Kun..._ o nome escapou lhe os lábios, de forma sutil e baixa; enquanto os olhos prateados corriam o cômodo._ Um sonho?_ ela se perguntou.

Com a confusão em sua mente a jovem olhou seu corpo despindo o lençol que a cobria, e ela se deu conta de sua nudez, à medida que seus pensamentos gritavam em seu interior: "Como pode ter sido um sonho? Foi tão real... Demo Naruto-kun nem olha para mim, como poderia ser real?". E assim, perdidas em seus pensamentos a menina mulher foi para o banheiro onde tratou de se arrumar.

- x –

Já em um apartamento pequeno um jovem loiro, saia do banheiro com a toalha presa em sua cintura, o rapaz ainda se encontrava meio molhado, visto pelas gotas d'água que desenhavam seu corpo marcando cada traço bem esculpido por causa dos anos de treinamento que ele fez.

- Naruto._ um jovem falava entrando pela janela.

- Ah!_ o loiro gritou surpreso, e por descuido seu a toalha laranja caiu._ Sai!

- Você tem o pinto pequeno!_ o moreno constatou, fazendo o loiro cobrir seus atributos.

- Tarado!_ Naruto gritou sem jeito pegando a toalha novamente._ O que você quer aqui'ttebayo.

- Pensei que você estaria dormindo..._ Sai falou sério, e o loiro deu de ombros.

- Eu acordei cedo._ o loiro falou entre dentes, dando as costas para que o amigo surpreso e desconfiado não visse o leve rubor em seu rosto junto com um sorriso sacana que se formou.

- Você foi para o bordel com o Kiba._ o moreno afirmou e o loiro tornou a gritar.

- NÃO!_ gritou, e ficou sem jeito e corado._ Eu não preciso disso'ttebayo.

-... _ Sai deu de ombros, e ouviram alguém batendo na porta, e sai foi atender._ Naruto sua namorada chegou.

- Hum tsck..._ Sasuke deu de ombros a recepção de Sai e entrou no apartamento.

- Sasuke?!_ Naruto perguntou surpreso.

- Você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu me relaciono bem para vir ver pela manhã._ o moreno disse olhando para o lado.

- Ele é o seu único amigo aqui._ Sai falou com um sorriso falso, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do Uchiha; e uma gota descer pela testa do Uzumaki.

- De qualquer forma, não espera te ver de pé tão cedo._ o Uchiha alfinetou o loiro que se chateou.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?_ Sai perguntou da cozinha, remexendo os armários.

- O que tem para comer?_ o Uchiha perguntou.

- Ei!_ Naruto gritou._ Você não pode sair oferecendo minha comida.

- Só tem lamén._ Sai respondeu sem ligar.

- EI ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?!_ Naruto berrava vendo a invasão de sua cozinha.

- O leite está estragado._ Sasuke falou depois de abrir a geladeira._ Isso vai dar uma má indigestão.

- EI!_ Naruto tentava chamar atenção._ NÃO MEXAM NA MINHA COMIDA!

- Eu li num livro que quando queremos fazer amizades, o melhor modo de começar é oferecendo um lanche._ Sai disse calmo.

- Que livro é esse?_ Sasuke perguntou com a mesma expressão que Sai ostentava.

- "Formas de chegar no homem que você almeja."_ Sai disse calmo.

- Você é um frutinha._ o Uchiha disse seco.

- Não sou não!_ Sai se defendeu com um sorriso falso._ Você que foi conhecer a cobra do Orochimaru.

- Ele está morto duas vezes!_ Sasuke falou sério._ Eu o matei duas vezes, então não fale asneiras, se não quiser sofrer o mesmo.

- Ninguém me ouve, dattebayo!_ Naruto passou a murmurar indo para seu quarto e deixando os morenos em seus debates.

- Sai._ Sasuke chamou virando o rosto.

- Hum... _ o moreno passou a dar atenção ao Uchiha.

- Você tem algum livro sobre o coração das mulheres?_ Sasuke perguntou corando.

- O QUE? _ Naruto voltou correndo para a cozinha trajando a cueca boxe laranja, e parte da calça ninja.

- Baka._ Sai e Sasuke falaram juntos.

- x-

Não muito longe do apartamento do Uzumaki, uma jovem de cabelos rosa já andava pelas ruas de Konoha, a caminho do hospital, onde passaria grande parte de sua manhã e tarde, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos cinco anos. Ela sorria, e dava bom dia, as poucas pessoas que andavam na rua, e as que estavam abrindo seus negócios.

- Ei SAKURA!_ a rosada ouvida alguém gritando alto seu nome, e se virou.

- Bom dia, porca._ ela disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia Sakura._ a loira respondeu sorrindo._ E então pensou em algo?

- Sobre?!_ Sakura perguntou sem entender.

- Ué?! Como sobre o que?_ Ino perguntou afoita._ Sobre o que você vai fazer para conquistar o Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun?!_ a rosada perguntou surpresa.

- É testuda! Eu sei que agora que ele cumpriu a pena dele você vai cair matando._ Ino falou calmamente.

- E-e-eu não estava pensando nele._ Sakura começou gaguejando.

- Não minta para mim, nós somos concorrentes._ Ino disse olhando para o lado meio corada.

- Eu não estou mentindo._ a Haruno tornou a falar fazendo a loira olhá-la e rir.

- Então quem é?_ ela perguntou curiosa.

- Né Ino?!_ Sakura começou corando._ Eu vou atrair a atenção do Kiba.

- Do Kiba?!_ a loira perguntou surpresa e logo depois sorriu complacente._ EU SABIA!_ ela gritou animada.

- INO!_ Sakura repreendeu a amiga e logo riu junto com ela.

- Desembucha!_ a loira intimou a outra.

- Bom..._ Sakura sorriu._ Nós nos beijamos ontem._ ela disse sorrindo.

- Então seus flertes com aquele pedaço de mau caminho deram resultado?!_ Ino falou animada, e parou de andar assustada._ VOCÊ SE ATRAZOU ONTEM POR CAUSA DELE!

- INO!_ Sakura voltou a repreender a amiga.

- Então seu alvo é o Kiba._ ela disse sorrindo.

- E quem é o seu, porca?_ a rosada perguntou curiosa, chegando com a amiga a porta do hospital, e recebeu um sorriso confiante.

- SE-GRE-DO!_ a loira disse silaba por silaba, e correu para dentro do hospital.

- Ino você não me escapa._ a rosada falou com uma veia em sua testa.

- x –

Quando a manhã já se encontrava pela metade, uma loira caminha negligentemente até uma casa mais afastada do centro da cidade, observando o lugar. Quando chegou a porta bateu e foi recebida por um Senhor com expressão cansada, que ao vê-la sorriu cortês.

- Ele ainda está no quarto._ o homem disse a mulher a sua frente, que corou um pouco.

- Eu vou acordá-lo._ ela disse sorrindo e fazendo uma mensura continuou._ Obrigada pela informação Nara-san.

- Por nada._ ele disse calmo, vendo a jovem adentrar pela casa a procura de um cômodo em especifico.

- Hum..._ ela disse quando encontro o quarto e entrou encontrando um jovem dormindo; a loira ponderou sobre o que faria e depois de corar sorriu de canto e foi até a cama do jovem, sentou-se e ficou meio por cima do rapaz, para depois começar a acariciar o rosto do mesmo.

- Hm..._ o rapaz se remexeu, sentindo as caricias da mulher.

- Bom dia Shikamaru-kun._ a loira disse sensual._ Está na hora..._ ela continuou chamando o Nara, e acariciando o rosto dele.

- Só mais um pouco..._ ele resmungou.

- Ah... Mais assim vamos perder toda a manhã._ ela disse calma, e sorrindo, para depois beijar a face do rapaz, ficando extremamente corada._ Shikamaru-kun.

- Te..._ o rapaz disse abrindo os olhos depois de ser acordado carinhosamente, e se assustou._ TEMARI?!

- Shikamaru?!_ ela disse sem entender, ajeitando-se na cama.

- O-o-o q-que faz aqui?!_ ele perguntou surpreso, e ela sorriu levando a mão ao rosto dele.

- Vim te ver._ ela disse tentando parecer sensual.

- Que problemático..._ ele disse ficando em pé, fazendo a mulher corar, pelo fato dele estar usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção.

- Shika-k-ka-ma-ru?!_ a jovem murmurou gaguejando, olhando o homem atentamente; neste momento a porta do quarto se abre assustando os dois.

- Shikamaru, isso são modos?!_ o senhor Nara falou repreendendo o filho, deixando os jovens sem graça.

- PAI!_ o jovem gritou, vendo o pai rir.

- Desculpem atrapalhá-los._ ele disse fechando a porta do quarto e abrindo em seguida._ Ótima escolha, filhão.

- D-Desculpa._ o moreno falou coçando a cabeça, e a jovem começou a rir, atraindo a atenção dele, que a fitou detalhadamente._ linda..._ ele sussurrou, vendo a jovem ficar de pé a sua frente, e olhá-lo dentro dos olhos.

- Tudo bem..._ ela disse baixo, e aproximando os rostos deles, fechando seus olhos e parando a milímetros de distancia dos lábios do rapaz, que sorriu de canto e a beijou, calidamente.

- Então..._ ele disse baixo sorrindo de canto._ O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Eu não sei..._ ela disse sorrindo, sem esconder o rubor das bochechas._ Mais ficar com você já é um bom plano para o meu dia._ a loira falou sorrindo de canto.

- Isso não vai ser problemático para se resolver..._ ele disse olhando para a loira que arregalou os olhos.

- Shi..._ as palavras morreram na boca da jovem, e logo um dedo se fez presente tocando em seus lábios em um pedido de silêncio.

- Eu sou um preguiçoso..._ o rapaz começou falando e sorriu._ Só que você consegue fazer com que eu tenha vontade de ficar ligado em 220 volts ao seu lado.

- Está dizendo que eu te deixo acordado?!_ ela perguntou rindo safada, e corando.

- Estou dizendo que eu só estou bem ao seu lado, você me faz querer ser melhor para te merecer._ ele disse acariciando a face da jovem.

- Shikamaru-kun..._ ela disse sorrindo, e ele sorriu beijando-a com vontade.

- x—

Longe do quarto do Nara, uma jovem andava pelas ruas de Konoha, calmamente atrás de seu time; a jovem morena não sabia exatamente o porquê de seu time ter fugido dela após o almoço, afinal só estavam aquecendo pela manhã.

- Kiba-kun?!_ ela falava baixo com uma expressão irritada desenhada em seu rosto._ Shino-kun...

- Hinata?!_ ela ouviu alguém a chamar.

- Você está muito bonita hoje!_ Lee disse a morena._ Em pleno fogo da juventude!

- Certo._ ela disse com uma gota em sua testa.

- Sabe Hinata-san, você pode não ser "duas costas" como a Sakura-chan..._ Lee começou falando e não percebeu a veia na testa da jovem._ Mais ficou muito mais bonita mostrando seus s..._ Lee não terminou de falar por que foi acertado pela Hyuuga.

- Juuken. _ Hinata atacou o rapaz que voou longe batendo em uma parede, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor, pois a doce Hyuuga jamais havia tido tal comportamento antes._ Cuidado com o que fala sobrancelhudo esquisito.

Neste momento todos observavam o byakugan ativo e a postura de luta do clã Hyuuga, exibidos por Hinata que mantinha uma expressão imparcial enquanto falava com o jovem caído no chão.

- Lee?!_ Tenten gritou chegando próximo do conglomerado de pessoas ao redor do amigo._ Hinata?!

- O que foi?!_ a morena perguntou irritada.

- O que houve?!_ a chocolate correu até o companheiro de time o acudindo.

- Ele deve aprender com quem se mete._ a Hyuuga falou seria dando as costas para todos do lugar._ Baka.

- O que você fez Lee?_ Tenten perguntou baixo ajudando o companheiro a levantar._ Vem, vamos para o hospital._ a jovem disse complacente.

Enquanto Tenten ia para o hospital com Rock Lee, a jovem morena andava sem rumo, ativando sua Kekkei genkai procurando por seus companheiros de time, e no raio onde buscava, encontrou apenas um loiro que povoou seus sonhos durante a noite.

Ela observou que ele treinava com dois rapazes, Sai e Sasuke; e que eles pareciam cansados, logo a jovem esboçou um sorriso de canto e se colocou rumo ao campo de treinamento. Lá chegando ela observou os jovens por um tempo; escondida atrás de uma árvore.

- Hinata..._ ela ouviu a voz de Sasuke após interromper o treinamento._ Sabemos que está ai.

- Hn..._ a jovem saiu de trás da arvore onde estava fazendo os três homens olharem para ela da cabeça aos pés.

- O que fazes aqui, Hinata-chan?!_ Naruto falou animado, depois do choque que levou.

- Eu estava atrás dos meus companheiros de time._ ela disse calma, com os braços cruzados na frente de seu corpo, escorada na árvore onde estava escondida.

- Eles não estão aqui._ Sai falou sem expressão._ O Kiba deve estar espiando alguma mulher..._ o moreno continuou falando, mas foi interrompido por um tapa na cabeça dado pelo loiro.

- Eu percebi._ a jovem disse sorrindo de canto._ Mas, estou entediada, sabe?!_ ela disse revirando os olhos._ Nós íamos treinar à tarde.

- Você pode treinar conosco._ Sasuke falou sério, e a morena sorriu de canto desencostando da arvore e caminhando sensualmente até o Uchiha que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não vou treinar com um traidor._ ela disse calma, com o byakugan ativado.

- Que gosta de cobras..._ Sai falou alheio ao comportamento da jovem.

- Hinata-chan..._ Naruto falou surpreso e baixo.

- Então vá embora._ o Uchiha falou seco, mas sorriu minimamente e completou._ Mal amada._ em contra partida da jovem ativou seu byakugan.

- Sai, você será minha dupla._ ela disse entre dentes, e Sai assentiu engolindo seco.

- Eu e Naruto e você e o Sai._ o Uchiha formulou, calmo.

Sem esperar Hinata partiu para o ataque, e logo os quatro shinobis entraram num conflito que não havia lados, não havia equipes, apenas cada um tentando levar a melhor sobre o outro. A disputa era acirrada, e a vantagem caiu sobre o loiro, que possuía uma maior quantidade de chakra que os outros.

- Ele não vai vencer._ Hinata disse baixo perto de Sasuke, que riu de canto.

- Concordo._ o rapaz disse calmo._ O Sai já saiu, quer se unir comigo?

- Hm..._ a jovem deu de ombros, e coordenou um ataque com o moreno, e logo eles passaram a perna no Uzumaki. Mas, não foi apenas o Uzumaki que levou a pior, o jovem Uchiha também, Hinata aproveitou que o rapaz havia abaixado a guarda por ela estar com ele, e o atingiu com um juuken no momento em que o Uchiha atacou o loiro.

- Não abaixe sua guarda Uchiha._ Hinata falou séria, ainda com a postura de luta do clã Hyuuga.

- Lembre-me de nunca mais pegar leve com uma mulher._ Sasuke falou baixo, mas irritado, ao loiro ao seu lado.

- Bem feito'ttebayo._ o loiro disse rindo.

- Certo, vamos descansar._ Sai falou se aproximando dos três últimos lutadores._ Seu perdedores.

- Olha quem fala._ Hinata falou lançando ao moreno um olhar de desaprovação.

- Vai pegar água com a Hinata, Naruto._ Sai disse com um sorriso falso.

- QUE?!_ o loiro gritou._ POR QUE EU DATTEBAYO?

- Por que você não foi atingido por um juuken._ Sasuke finalizou o assunto, e o loiro se levantou, mas a jovem cruzou os braços._

- Vamos, Hinata-chan?_ Naruto falou se empolgando, com um jeito afoito.

- Hai..._ Hinata falou calma, seguindo o loiro floresta adentro, e logo sorriu de canto, quando uma ideia veio-lhe a mente._ Você não me escapa Uzumaki.

- Ei Sai..._ Sasuke falou quando a Hyuuga saiu de seu campo de vista.

-..._ o jovem olhou para o Uchiha.

- O Naruto e a Hinata estão juntos?_ o moreno perguntou sério.

- Não, o pinto pequeno é muito baka, e mesmo com a declaração dela anos atrás, ele não fez nada._ Sai disse olhando por onde o casal tinha ido.

- Ela se declarou para ele?!_ Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, na luta contra o Pain._ Sai falou.

- Baka._ Sasuke disse com uma gota em sua testa.

- Com uma gostosa como a Hinata no meu pé, eu nunca olharia para aquela tabua._ Sai disse calmo.

- Tabua?!_ Sasuke perguntou sem realmente associar a pessoa de quem Sai falava.

- A Sakura feiosa._ o moreno respondeu e Sasuke riu de canto.

- Verdade._ o moreno concordou se levantando._ Vamos para o hospital, preciso de um medico.

- A Hyuuga está estranha._ Sai comentou seguindo Sasuke.

- Concordo._ o moreno confirmou.

- x—

Hinata seguia o Uzumaki até a cachoeira, e ia observando ele andando com um jeito desleixado, que mexia com a sua cabeça. Enquanto as memórias de seu sonho viam em sua mente, e certas frases começaram a soar alto: "romance secreto de dois anos?", e a jovem se via confusa, como podia estar em um romance secreto se ela nem se lembrava disso?

Ela se perdia em suas indagações e dúvidas sobre o seu relacionamento picante com o loiro a sua frente, não percebeu quando chegaram a cachoeira, em que Naruto logo se predispôs a encher as garrafinhas. Ela ativou o byakugan logo em seguida que percebeu os movimentos do rapaz, e constatou que os dois companheiros do Uzumaki haviam saído do campo de treinamento e andavam rumo ao centro.

- Naruto-kun..._ Hinata chamou sensualmente o loiro, esboçando um sorriso sexy, e caminhou rebolando ardilosamente em direção ao rapaz que estava agachado próximo a margem das águas.

- H-Hinata?!_ ele falou surpreso vendo à jovem vindo em sua direção.

- Naruto..._ ela disse como uma leoa prestes a abocanhar sua presa._ Você não me escapa.

- E-Espera._ o rapaz falou vendo como a Hyuuga estava muito próxima dele, próxima o suficiente para beijá-lo._ Já terminei aqui._ ele disse ficando ereto e se afastando da morena, que bufou e se abaixou sensualmente até as águas para encher seu cantil.

- Hai..._ ela disse tentando suprimir a irritação da recusa do loiro, e pensou: "deve ter sido apenas um sonho". Enquanto ela enchia sua garrafa, Naruto andou até uma arvore atrás da morena e se sentou escorado no tronco, olhando atentamente para a morena que estava de costas para ele.

- Que visão..._ ele disse baixo sorrindo safado.

-... _ quando ela terminou de encher o cantil se levantou e virou-se para o Uzumaki, e sorriu._ Está quente aqui não?!_ ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Um pouco._ ele respondeu sem entender a reação da jovem.

- Quer..._ ela começou falando andando na direção dele vagarosamente, à medida que jogava o cabelos para trás e retirava o colete ninja._ Tomar..._ ela tornou a dizer, vendo o loiro a olhar engolindo em seco, enquanto ela ameaçava tirar a blusa._ Um banho..._ ela dizia sorrindo, cada vez mais próxima do Uzumaki, e sem a blusa preta que trajava deixando a mostra seu sutiã_ De cachoeira comigo?

- Hi..._ Naruto não pode falar nada depois que a morena finalizou a frase, pois ela estava praticamente sentada no colo do rapaz, beijando-o. Ele aproveitou a atitude dela para aprofundar o beijo._ Alguém pode nos ver...

- Eles já foram..._ ela disse calma olhando dentro dos olhos do loiro que sorria, levantando-se com a jovem no colo.

- Vamos tomar banho._ ele disse sorrindo safado._ Você é perfeita._ o loiro sussurrou beijando a morena, que se agarrou ao homem em seus braços.

- Estamos num caso então?_ ela perguntou entre s beijos.

- Há dois anos, minha Hyuuga._ ele respondeu sem entender.

- Por quê?_ ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não lembro, e nem quero lembrar agora._ ele disse maroto._ Quero você.

- Eu também..._ ela disse colocando para fora o que o corpo dela almejava._ É que eu não lembro...

- Deixa-me fazer você lembrar._ ele disse beijando a morena depois de terminar de despi-la.

- Você me ama?_ ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele, sentindo a água gelada abraçar o corpo deles.

- E você?_ ele perguntou sorrindo de canto, beijando calidamente._ O que deu em você esses dias, está mais afoita.

- Eu não sei... Só sei que quero você._ ela disse se perdendo no rapaz.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Incógnitas.

"O que os olhos vêem, o que os braços sentem que os lábios sejam dois rios inteiros sem direção" _ Dois rios.

Você sabe aquele momento em que um turbilhão de coisas está em sua mente, e tudo parece tão confuso, tudo parece tão distante, surreal, ao ponto de se centralizarem em uma única pessoa, e isso se torna a realidade de seu mundo? Se você se sente assim, ou já se sentiu, entende perfeitamente a situação vigente da Hyuuga.

A jovem estava deitada na grama olhando para o céu brilhante de fim de tarde, lembrando-se do sorriso do loiro que a muito lhe tira a paz de todas as formas. E deitada no chão, do campo de treinamento de sua equipe, a jovem tentava organizar o que acontecia em sua vida.

- Dois anos..._ ela murmurou._ Estou tendo um caso há dois anos?! Como eu não consigo lembrar? O Naruto-kun mesmo disse há dois anos._ a jovem falou levando a mão a cabeça.

**Flashback on***

- E por isso, se for para te proteger eu não tenho de morrer! Porque Naruto-kun eu te amo.

Naquela luta contra o Pain, a jovem não esmoreceu, mas lutou, lutou por aquele quem ama, lutou porque os olhos dele estavam sobre ela.

**Flashback off***

A jovem Hyuuga recordava-se do seu passado, do que havia feito e dito, buscando por resquícios que poderiam ser a resposta que ela procurava, já que sua fonte nada lhe dizia. Afinal, quando tentou indagar o seu Uzumaki, será que poderia chamá-lo desta forma? Ela pensou; o loiro não a respondeu, ele não queria conversar, ele queria o corpo dela, e naquele momento ela também preferiu dar seu corpo, e ter o dele.

Toda verdade é que desde que voltou de sua última missão, tudo o que ela queria era ele; tudo o que almejava era ser tragada pelos olhos azuis; ser explorada por ele e só por ele; que queria tê-lo para ela. Mas, onde estava o amor nisso? Ela a amava? E ela, o que fizera do amor dela em todos aqueles longos cinco anos?

**Flashback on***

Ela corria com os colegas de time pela floresta, a guerra havia começado, e ela estava lutando para proteger o Uzumaki, e ele já havia descoberto tudo e estava em campo de batalha. Só um único pensamento lhe abateu:

"... Vou estar ao lado dele"

**Flashback off***

- Depois disso o que houve?_ ela disse baixo._ Ele lutou contra o Tobi, que na verdade era o Uchiha Obito... O Uchiha Madara apareceu e quase matou todos os Kages... Infelizmente o Tsushikage morreu... Tsunade-sama não pode ajudá-lo e se não fosse por Sakura..._ a jovem parou de falar e bufou.

- Sempre ela, Sakura..._ ela disse sorrindo morto._ Essa testuda salvou Tsunade-sama... O que ele viu nela? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?_ a jovem gritou sentando-se no chão.

E encontrou o pôr-do-sol, ali bem a frente dela o sol dizia adeus, e seus últimos raios procuravam se afastar; com essa visão sublime, você já parou para assistir ao por do sol? Se sim, sabe o que a morena estava contemplando naquele momento, e em vez de dar um sorriso sincero ela riu sem graça, mais não era apenas um sorriso sem vida, tinha algo mais, o sorriso era carregado de ironia e escárnio.

- É assim não é?!_ ela disse baixo voltando a se deitar._ Tão lindo, tão próximo, mas intocável... É por isso que todos sempre sentem algo com ele, Naruto-kun nos faz sentir essa mágica... Ele nos transmite confiança.

**Flashback on***

Um ano após a guerra, Hinata estava sentada no Monte Hokage, exatamente acima da cabeça do terceiro Hokage. Aquele costume perdurou durante muito tempo, após a guerra, ela ir naquele lugar assistir o sol dizer adeus.

- Hinata?!_ uma voz falou atrás dela sem jeito, a fazendo corar só de ouvi-la.

- Naruto-kun..._ ela disse abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão.

- Eu não sabia que estava aqui._ ele disse olhando para o lado._ Se eu soubesse não teria vindo...

- N-Naruto-kun?!_ ela disse gaguejando e segurando as lágrimas.

- Não quero lhe trazer mais problemas._ ele disse sem jeito.

- E-Eu j-já v-v-vou._ ela disse baixo, olhando para a cidade abaixo deles.

- Não precisa._ ele gritou._ Eu cheguei depois, eu vou.

- H-Hai._ ela disse o vendo sumir, suspirou e chorou.

**Flashback off***

Por que me lembrei disto? Ela se perguntava, levando gentilmente a mão ao peito como se pudesse segurar o seu coração. Enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelo canto de seus olhos, sutilmente. E tudo se resumia em uma angustia um desespero, e sua cabeça começava a latejar, uma dor aguda.

Aquela mesma dor, no mesmo lugar daquela investida mal sucedida de seu adversário. Podia parecer que ela havia ficado bem, mas ledo engano. A cruel realidade a assombrava, desde o incidente, parte de sua memória estava comprometida, bem como as dor de cabeça que começou a lhe atingir.

- Ele estava com Sakura?!_ ela se perguntou, deixando a dor de cabeça de lado._ Quando tudo terminou, quando a guerra terminou, quando Sasuke foi punido; e confirmou partes das coisas que aquela ruiva havia contado, a Haruno foi até o Naruto-kun.

**Flashback on***

A morena estava andando pelas ruas de Konoha, decidida a falar com o Uzumaki, e sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo, mas seus passos falsearam quando viu a jovem Sakura conversando com ele. Decidiu segui-los, e foi com eles até a entrada da prisão, constatou que eles estavam visitando o prisioneiro Sasuke.

Sem se importar ativou o byakugan, e as acompanhou até a cela do Uchiha, que estava sentado na cama, conversaram por um tempo, e ela nunca descobriu o que, mas percebeu os abraços, as caricias trocadas entre o loiro e a rosada, e com dor no peito assistiu ao beijo que eles deram.

**Flashback off***

- Ele nunca falou sobre a minha declaração, além do dia que me salvou na guerra dizendo que estávamos quites._ ela disse baixo._ Mas, eu consigo sentir os toques dele na minha pele ainda, e é dilacerante. Eu sou masoquista!_ ela constatou sentando-se novamente.

Aquela altura o sol já havia ido dormir e ela estava sendo irresponsável em ficar na rua até aquele momento. Iria ter problemas com o pai, que depois de tanto tempo passou a entendê-la e vice-versa. Ela tinha que ser forte, não podia demonstrar fraqueza, não mais pelo clã, ou por ordens de seu pai, mais por ela e para com sua dignidade.

**Flashback on***

Estava sentada ao lado do pai, que tomava um chá. Ela estava apreensiva e segurava firme a barra de seu casaco, enquanto fitava de relance o pai. Estavam na varanda da casa, e uma chuva caia sobre Konoha, e onde estavam podiam assistir ao tempo.

- Você não pode deixar se afetar pelos boatos em Konoha._ Hiashi falou e a jovem mostrou surpresa e abaixou o olhar corando._ As pessoas falam demais.

- Otou-san..._ Hinata murmurou.

- Porém se for verdade._ Hiashi olhou para a filha._ É melhor se afastar, senão irá se machucar.

- Eu sei..._ ela disse baixo._ E não é como se fosse acontecer, acredito que o clã deva ter algumas regras quanto a isso.

- Podem existir ou não._ Hiashi disse tomando um gole do chá._ Mas, a felicidade vem em primeiro lugar. No seu caso, haveria uma exceção.

- E... Agora não há mais..._ ela constatou baixo.

- Quer conhecê-lo?_ Hiashi perguntou com receio.

- N-não no momento._ ela disse após gaguejar.

- Tenha em mente que mais dia menos dia terá que se casar._ Hiashi disse sério._ E como o jovem Uzumaki está em um relacionamento, não a quero perto dele.

- E-le..._ ela tentou argumentar.

- Ele não é mais bem vindo em um relacionamento com você._ Hiashi disse se levantando._ Ele é uma boa pessoa, nosso herói, mas para você ele não serve.

- H-Hai._ ela disse baixo.

- Principalmente depois de tudo._ o homem disse apertando os punhos, e entrando na casa.

**Flashback off***

- No fim das contas era apenas um amor infantil._ Ela disse se levantando._ E agora, o que se tornou? Desejo? Luxuria? Paixão? De qualquer forma não importa mais..._ ela falou se levantando._ Eu preciso ir para casa dormir.

-x—

A noite passou a iluminar Konoha, e alguém encapuzado corria pelas ruas da cidade, com rumo fixo. A sombra se esgueirava pelas ruas e becos, escondendo ao máximo seu chakra, enquanto ela se escondia, um jovem andava sem rumo, até parar em frente a uma varanda. Ele notou a movimentação, mas preferiu ignorar, outras coisas perturbavam sua mente, como as palavras dos amigos a algumas noites atrás.

"Ela é muito bonita"

"Vai dizer que nunca a viu?"

Sim, ele já a havia visto, ele conhecia como ninguém o corpo daquela kunoshi de olhos castanhos, mas jamais tocara, jamais. Aquilo soava como um sacrilégio, o mais terrível dos pecados; profanar o corpo de Tenten era simplesmente um absurdo. Mas, o que ele estava fazendo? Seus pés o haviam levado para frente da casa da jovem, e fazia uma força tremenda para não a espionar.

- Neji?!_ ele ouviu uma voz em sua frente e corou._ O que faz aqui?

- E-Eu..._ ele começou a gaguejar, havia pegado o mal habito de Hinata; mas ao contrario do que esperava a jovem sorriu.

- Veio me ver?!_ ela disse animada.

- Estava passando por aqui..._ ele disse corado.

- Porque o clã Hyuuga fica por essas bandas._ ela ironizou, pegando-o pelo braço._ Vamos tomar um chocolate.

- H-Hai._ ele confirmou entrando na casa da jovem. Logo que ela fechou a porta, se virou para ele sorrindo, e piscou o olho.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você._ ela disse corando, mas conquistando uma postura firme, decidida e sensual.

- U-Uma surpresa?_ ele perguntou olhando para a jovem, que tomou uma leve distancia e começou a se despir.

- Eu sei que você sempre me olhou._ ela disse quando deixou a blusa japonesa cair no chão.

- Ten... Ten..._ ele murmurou espantando._ O-O-o ...

- Psiu._ ela pediu silencio, colocando um dedo na boca do rapaz._ Eu sou sua.

-x—

A figura disfarçada naquela noite percebeu o encontro do casal chocolate e sorriu cínica, enquanto os assistia entrando na casa da jovem Tenten.

- Hoje a noite vai ser boa._ murmurou e seguiu seu caminho.

A criatura andava correndo, até chegar no distrito Uchiha, parou temerosa, mas levantou a cabeça e não tardou em achar o que procurava, uma casa iluminada, com um jovem entrando no lugar.

- É está para mim._ a coisa murmurou, correndo e entrando na casa, e seguiu a procura do quarto que seria usado pelo jovem.

Quando o encontrou, entrou e sentou-se na cama, esperando o Uchiha aparecer, o que não demorou a acontecer. E, então quando Sasuke entrou em seu quarto depois de um dia cansativo, viu alguém com um capuz negro sentado em sua cama, ativou o sharingan; mais antes de qualquer atitude sua a figura deixou o capuz cair revelando uma jovem, que sorria nervosamente.

- Dá-me uma chance._ ela disse olhando para o rapaz, que se mostrou surpreso, e deixou cair uma rosa vermelha solitária de sua mão.

-x—

Sai acabava de sair de uma livraria carregando alguns livros, e se deparou com Naruto andando pelas ruas da vila com um sorriso muito estranho. O jovem observou o loiro por um tempo, e seguiu em sua direção.

- Ei..._ chamou sem expressão._ Naruto.

- Sai._ o jovem respondeu animado, parando para esperar o rapaz.

- O que você está fazendo?_ ele perguntou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Estava indo comer lámen._ o loiro respondeu sem graça.

- Mentira._ o moreno disse simples._ O Ychiraku fica naquela direção._ falou apontando na direção contraria a do Uzumaki, que coçou a cabeça.

- É que eu estou fugindo da Temari._ o loiro se manifestou sem graça._ Eu acabei pegando ela e o preguiçoso se amassando na floresta.

-... _ Sai sorriu falso, enquanto via Naruto rindo safado.

- A Temari é gostosa._ o loiro falou.

- Eu não quero saber._ o moreno respondeu e olhou para o loiro._ Como é a sua relação com a Karin?

- Karin?_ o loiro perguntou surpreso.

- É._ confirmou corando.

- Ela é bem gostosa também._ Naruto falou rindo de canto, e Sai revirou os olhos.

- Não sou o Kiba para conversar com você dessa forma._ o moreno falou e o loiro riu de canto.

- Ela está na casa do Teme._ o loiro disse._ Vai lá, eles não tem nada.

-... _ Sai não deu bola e viu o loiro sair andando, até sumir.

Naruto seguiu seu caminho para o clã Hyuuga, iria ver sua amada, afinal não conseguia ficar sem ela. Quando chegou lá viu a janela fechada e sorriu triste.

- É não se pode ter tudo._ ele murmurou._ Hinata eu te amo.

**Flashback on***

Naruto estava sobre a cabeça do yondaime Hokage, no Monte Hokage, olhando para a cidade pensando, o que era algo incomum vindo dele. Mas, aquela vista sob a luz da lua era incrível, e o fazia pensar, o fazia querer refletir e achar uma solução para o drama em que vivia.

Fazia alguns anos depois do fim da guerra, após a prisão de Sasuke, e a infeliz mentira que estava vivendo para ajudar a amiga de infância, e ex-paixão. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas algo em Sakura o fazia querer fazer todas as vontades dela; porque no fim ele a queria sorrindo.

- Hinata-chan não vai..._ ele disse alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, tinha sentindo quando ela se aproximou do monte e sentiu quando ela deu meia volta.

- E-Eu..._ ela murmurou baixinho._ N-não sabia que estava aqui._ disse gaguejando.

- Eu sei._ ele falou se virando para ela, enquanto tentava entender porque ela estava noiva, e sempre o evitava._ Por que fica longe de mim?

- N-Naruto-kun..._ a jovem se surpreendeu quando ele disse a verídica, e se sentiu exposta com o olhar dele dentro do dela, pois eram os olhos dela que liam tudo não os dele.

- Eu sei._ ele disse sorrindo sem graça._ Eu sempre soube o porquê, mas... Dattebayo._ ele disse coçando a cabeça ficando sem jeito.

- Eu tinha esperança._ ela disse olhando para ele deixando as lágrimas caírem._ E, tudo o que eu quero é me curar, e eu só consigo isso longe de você.

- Hina...Ta._ o loiro falou num sussurro.

- Só que quando eu te vejo tudo volta muito forte, e a dor aqui aumenta._ ela terminou com as mãos sobre o coração._ Mas, hoje isso não está tão forte, por isso, fica longe deixa-me terminar de te esquecer, deixa-me só com a admiração que eu tenho por ti, só com a admiração do shinobi que você é, do homem/garoto que conquista a todos.

- Hinata, tudo o que eu não quero é ficar longe de você._ ele falou andando até a morena e a beijando._ Eu te quero, muito.

- Eu o quero também._ ela disse se rendendo._ Sou sua independente de nossas vidas sob o sol.

- Esqueçamos o resto, somos eu e você agora._ ele disse beijando a menina que se entregava de corpo e alma para ele, rendida ao amor de infância.

**Flashback off***

- Eu nunca te falei, mas nunca namorei a Sakura, foi tudo para causar ciúmes no Sasuke._ ele disse baixo._ E têm mais, meus olhos, meu coração e tudo o que eu sou sempre foi teu desde a luta com o Nagato, aos poucos eu te entreguei tudo._ o jovem suspirou._ Mais eu nunca te falei isso também... Assim, como você nunca me falou a respeito do seu noivo, assim como você nunca reconfirmou seus sentimentos a meu respeito desde que ficou noiva, desde que começamos o nosso caso.

- Nós apenas jogamos palavras ao vento... Apenas palavras pequenas... E nunca tiramos a dúvida que abate nossos corações, como hoje você me perguntou. E eu te respondo agora: Eu te amo._ ele disse baixo para o vento

O loiro ficou olhando a casa por um tempo, e depois saiu andando pela noite a fora, naquele dia não teria Hinata, não sentiria seu cheiro, não tocaria em sua pele. Naquela noite ele se afogaria na solidão de sua alma. E assim ele sumiu, sem perceber um homem sorrindo, o observando partir.

- Menino derrube logo as paredes e pegue-a para si de vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: I'm your lady.

" The whispers in the morning, of lovers sleeping tight, are rolling like thunder now, as I look in your eyes… 'Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man, whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can" _ Celine Dion [the power of your love]

Hinata despertava sobre o olhar atento de sua irmã mais nova, que não escondia a expressão preocupada em seu rosto; o que não tardou a preocupar a morena, que se levantou apressada.

- O que houve?_ ela perguntou olhando a irmã.

- Você está bem?_ Hanabi perguntou colando a mão na testa da irmã._ Você não levantou na hora certa, vê?!_ disse mostrando o relógio.

- Já é meio-dia?!_ a morena perguntou preocupada.

- Hai._ a jovem respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da Irma, que levou a mão a cabeça._ Está tudo bem?

- Só uma pontada, e a dor de cabeça que não passa._ a jovem disse séria.

- Hina, vem ao hospital comigo, para vermos isso?_ a pequena falou preocupa, mas recebeu um olhar duro da irmã.

- Estou bem._ a Hyuuga afirmou se levantando._ Kiba-kun e Shino-kun passaram aqui?

- Ahm... Não._ Hanabi respondeu observando os modos de Hinata.

- Bandidos!_ a Hyuuga resmungou surpreendendo a mais nova._ Eu vou matar aqueles imprestáveis!_ bradou irritada._ Não querem mais nem treinar!

- Hina..._ a chocolate não terminou de falar, pois a irmã já havia se levantado e fechado a porta do banheiro._ O que há com você?

Hinata saiu de casa, e ficou andando pelas ruas de Konohagakure atrás de seus companheiros de time, e em sua distração, não percebeu o loiro passando por ela, e parando para olhá-la. De tão imersa em sua irritação, a morena não se deu conta que caminhava para o campo de treinamento, e que havia alguém a seguindo, não percebeu quando chegou ao lugar que estava vazio.

- Onde eles podem estar?_ ela se perguntou.

- Quem?_ a voz de seu seguidor a despertou, fazendo-a se assustar, e falsear sua postura quase caindo.

- Naruto-kun..._ ela disse baixo, quando sentiu as mãos dele pegando-a evitando a queda.

- Está tudo bem?_ ele perguntou notando que ela não havia corado, mas o fitava, com o rosto muito próximo ao dele.

- Hai._ ela falou baixo._ Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Certo, vou te levar para o hospital._ ele disse sorrindo._ Você não está bem esses últimos dias.

- Estou sim e posso te mostrar._ ela disse sorrindo sexy.

- Eu adoraria ver isso, mas pelo tempo que eu a conheço e o modo sei que você não está bem._ ele falou sério, o que não condizia com as expressões normais de seu loiro.

- Vai acabar com o nosso segredinho._ ela disse se afastando dele.

- Você acha?!_ ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso, mas ele acabou se afastando._ Tem alguém vindo.

- Hai._ ela disse calma.

- Hinata?!_ Kiba falou surpreso, ao lado de Shino, e continuou com a maior cara de pau._ Estávamos atrás de você._ ele falou sorrindo amarelo, e a jovem arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mentira!_ ela afirmou séria, e eles engoliram em seco._ Por que estão fugindo de mim?

- S-Sabe o que é Hinata-chan_ Kiba começou sorrindo amarelo.

- Você está agressiva de mais._ Shino falou curto e grosso, e Kiba se escondeu atrás do amigo, enquanto o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- A Hinata-chan é um doce, Shino._ Naruto a defendeu, atraindo olhares sobre si._ Dattebayo..._ ele falou alto, corando.

- Era._ ele respondeu calmo mantendo distância da morena, que começou a ficar tonta e segurou firme o braço do loiro para não desmaiar.

- Minha cabeça._ ela murmurou, e os jovens olharam a menina.

- Hinata desde quando está com dor de cabeça?_ Shino perguntou preocupado.

- Tem uns dias, mas desde ontem ficou muito forte._ ela disse olhando o amigo, com a vista ficando embasada.

- Respira._ Kiba mandou.

- Eu... Estou... Respirando_ ela disse entre fungadas de ar, mas suas pernas ficaram fracas e logo tudo escureceu.

- Vamos para o hospital._ Shino ordenou vendo o loiro pegando a morena no colo.

- Vejo vocês lá._ Naruto falou sumindo com Hinata nos braços; e não tardou de chegar ao hospital, levando Hinata para ser avaliada.

Andando com Hinata pelos corredores a caminho da emergência encontrou com Sakura e Ino que andavam despreocupadas, mas se assustaram ao ver a morena ali nos braços do rapaz.

- O que você fez seu baka?_ Ino falou alto.

- Nada, ela reclamou de dor de cabeça e desmaio._ ele respondeu vendo Sakura arregalar os olhos.

- Acho melhor chamar a Tsunade, vamos levar ela para uma sala._ a rosada disse preocupada.

- Sakura..._ Ino murmurou vendo a rosada.

- Hinata se machucou em missão, que displicência a minha não ter dito para ela vir imediatamente ao hospital em caso de dor de cabeça!

- Vou chamar a Tsunade._ Ino falou saindo de lá.

Depois de um tempo após a chegada de Tsunade, Naruto aguardava com Shino, Kiba, Hanabi e Neji, informações sobre a Hyuuga, que havia entrado em sala de cirurgia. Eles ficaram em silêncio olhando ora para o chão, ora para a parede e ora para o nada, sem esconder as feições preocupadas.

- O que fazes aqui Uzumaki-san?_ Hiashi perguntou sério, quando chegou ao hospital atraindo olhares sobre si.

- Vim trazer a Hinata._ ele disse engolindo em seco.

- Muito bem já trouxe._ Hiashi falou imparcial._ Eu o agradeço mais já pode ir.

- Pai..._ Hanabi falou baixo olhando para o pai.

- É melhor você longe de minha filha._ Hiashi continuou a falar.

- Eu só saio daqui quando tiver noticias dela._ o loiro se manifestou decidido e Hiashi o fitou sorrindo por dentro.

- E que direito você acha ter para tal?_ o Hyuuga perguntou intolerante.

- Hinata é minha amiga._ ele respondeu calmo.

- Não seja por isso, Neji lhe passará informações._ Hiashi disse sério, e continuou._ Apenas parentes e amigos íntimos é permitido aqui, e faço questão que isso seja cumprido, e até onde sei você não é amigo intimo de minha primogênita._ Hiashi terminou de falar deixando todos sem respirar.

-..._ Naruto olhou sério para Hiashi e disse._ Não saio daqui até ter noticias da mulher que amo._ o jovem disse sentando-se no chão, e Hiashi amenizou a expressão dando um sorriso de leve.

- Muito melhor._ Hiashi falou calmo._ Mas, fique quieto, e faças as coisas direito.

- Hm..._ Naruto ficou sem entender.

- Espero que faça um pedido oficial, minha filha não é qualquer uma._ Hiashi disse calmo, escorando-se na parede ao lado se sua filha mais nova que sorria._ Isso quer dizer que não quero mais você em frente a minha casa olhando para o quarto dela.

- E-Eu..._ Naruto falou com o braço atrás da cabeça, avermelhado; olhou para Hiashi e engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei muito bem._ Hiashi falou calmo._ E só me pergunto quando você vai regularizar a situação de vocês.

- É... Dattebayo._ Naruto falou sorrindo, mas engolindo em seco, no fim Hiashi sabia de tudo.

- Otou-san, é bem legal né?!_ ela dizia mexendo os lábios para o Uzumaki que sorria._ Agora você pode pedir a Hinata-chan em namoro._ ela dizia sorrindo.

- Parece que ele não é tão baka assim._ Shino comentou, e todos riram; nesse momento Tsunade apareceu com uma expressão séria, e ao seu lado Sakura e Ino.

- Ei Shino, o que o Hiashi quis dizer com regularizar a situação deles?_ Kiba perguntou baixo e o Aburame deu de ombros.

- Deve ser começar a namorá-la, e acabar com o noivado dela._ o rapaz respondeu dando de ombros, prestando atenção na loira que entrava.

- E então?!_ Hiashi perguntou.

- Ela está bem._ disse suspirando._ O acidente da missão passada, acarretou em conseqüências, um coagulo no cérebro, que já foi resolvido.

- Um coágulo?!_ Naruto perguntou sem entender.

- Mas, já foi resolvida logo mais ela acorda._ a Hokage disse sorrindo, e acalmando a todos.

- Ahm..._ Shizune apareceu no corredor._ Tsunade-sama ela já acordou.

Quando a morena anunciou Naruto se pôs a correr rumo ao quarto da Hyuuga, fazendo com que todos ficassem com gotas na cabeça. E, uma única pessoa sorriu calma, dizendo: "O amor da juventude, que fase boa. Acho que podemos deixá-los um tempo a sós.". Ao ouvir as palavras de Hiashi, Tsunade sorriu em concordância, enquanto os outros digeriam o acontecimento.

- Hinata..._ Naruto chamou ao passar pela porta, e viu a morena se virar corada para ele.

- N-N-Naruto-kun._ ela disse gaguejando, e dando um leve sorriso; que fez o loiro se colocar ao lado dela tocando-lhe a face, que ficou mais rubra.

- Você finalmente está bem._ ele disse sorrindo.

- Nosso caso..._ ela disse vermelha e ele a olhou._ Faz mais de dois anos, estamos neste rolo há três anos, Naruto-kun..._ ele sorriu com a constatação dela, e a correção que ela fez.

- Eu te amo._ ele disse deslizando a mão pelo rosto de sua morena._ Eu te amo Hinata'ttebayo.

- Eu também te amo._ ela falou sorrindo.

- Então acho que acabo de te intimar a casar comigo._ ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas, vai perder aquele gostinho do proibido._ ela disse corando.

- É mais sempre existem situações perigosas para se inventar._ ele disse sorrindo malicioso._ Sempre há um caso proibido, como a existência de um amante.

- Eu não quero ser traída._ a morena falou apavorada.

- E não vai!_ ele disse rindo._ Posso muito bem ser seu amante.

- Naruto-kun..._ ela disse surpresa._ Eu não vou trair meu marido com você.

- Mas Hina eu vou ser seu marido._ ele disse calmo, e ela ficou vermelha.

-x—

Na sala de espera, Hiashi olhava para o corredor onde o Uzumaki havia entrado, e sorriu disfarçadamente pensando: "Vá pega-la garoto, e nem pense em machucar minha filha.". Enquanto o mais velho pensava, Tsunade olhava para todos atentamente, com uma veia em sua testa.

- Alguém pode me informar se notaram algo estranho com a Hinata esses três últimos dias?_ a Hokage se manifestou séria.

- Algo estranho?_ Hiashi perguntou voltando sua atenção a loira a sua frente.

- Sim, algo que tenha acontecido, algum acidente?_ Tsunade perguntou calma.

- Como eu falei Tsunade-sama, a Hinata veio ao hospital depois de um acidente em missão._ Sakura disse.

- Sim, ela foi atingida na cabeça._ Kiba falou pensativo.

- Lembram-se como?_ a loira perguntou.

- Um ataque do nada, ela desviou mais ele ainda atingiu a cabeça dela, e depois ela caiu, não lembro se ela chegou a bater a cabeça._ Shino disse sério.

- Bateu._ Kiba disse pensativo, e Akamaru começou a latir._ Viu, o Akamaru confirmou.

- E, depois ela reclamou de dor de cabeça?_ Tsunade perguntou séria.

- Não._ Hiashi falou.

- Sakura você informou que ela tinha que retornar ao hospital no caso de dores de cabeça?_ a loira perguntou a aluna que se encolheu.

- E-Eu esqueci._ ela disse baixo.

- Sakura!_ Tsunade falou séria._ Mas, alguma coisa?_ a loira perguntou olhando para todos que ficaram olhando para ela._ Alguma mudança?

- Ah..._ Kiba gritou, mas viu os Hyuugas olhando para ele._ Ela ficou mais...

- Ela ficou mais agressiva._ Sakura falou calma._ Mas, já falei isso também.

- Ela ficou mais exibida._ Ino disse calma, fazendo todos olharem a loira._ Quer dizer a Hinata não é do tipo que usa camiseta.

- Verdade._ Kiba concordou e sussurrou baixo para Shino._ Deu em cima do Naruto na cara dura, e bem mostrou o corpo bem desenhado dela.

- Ela apresentou algumas mudanças no comportamento._ Neji falou corando.

- Verdade._ Hiashi comentou pensativo._ Ela estava muito confiante estes dias._ Hiashi disse vendo que todos apenas suspiraram.

- O que isso tem haver?_ Hanabi perguntou.

- Bem, só gostaria de explicar algumas coisas, mas antes ela apresentou perda de memória?_ Tsunade perguntou.

- Creio que não._ Hiashi respondeu.

- Realmente, nada que tenhamos percebidos._ Shino respondeu calmo.

- Tem uma coisa._ Hiashi falou olhando para Tsunade._ As ordens de ficar longe do Uzumaki.

- Ela tinha ordens para ficar longe dele?_ Hanabi perguntou sorrindo.

- Tinha._ Hiashi disse olhando para a filha.

- Ah... Mas pelo que sei isso foi algo que ela não fez!_ Ino disse sorrindo, levando um tapa na cabeça de Sakura.

- Não era para falar que ela estava dando em cima dele._ a rosada falou sério.

- Dando em cima do Naruto, a Hinata-chan?_ Hanabi perguntou surpresa.

- Acredito que fosse mais uma mudança comportamental._ Shizune falou séria.

- Hinata._ Hiashi falou sério.

- Então ela desobedeceu às regras!_ Hanabi falou vitoriosa._ Que bom!_ a jovem disse pulando._ Está vendo pai, não sou a única ovelha negra da família._ a menina disse alegre.

- Tadinha._ Ino sussurrou para Sakura._ Não sabe o que é diversão.

- Eles são tão caretas._ Sakura disse a Ino, com uma gota na testa.

- O que vale ressaltar é que por conta da batida na cabeça, ouve uma formação de um coágulo, que mexeu nas funções cerebrais dela, a fazendo ficar mais desinibida e normalmente causa perda de memória, podendo ser total o que não é o caso, ou seletiva, que pelo visto não é caso._ Tsunade explicou.

- E ela vai voltar ao normal?_ Kiba perguntou apreensivo, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- É que ficar tentando se esconder de alguém com o byakugan é difícil._ Shino falou sério.

- E por que se esconder?_ Neji perguntou.

- Por que eu não agüento apanhar dela._ Kiba disse cruzando o braço, fazendo com que todos sorrirem.

- Creio que agora as coisas voltem ao normal._ Shizune disse sorrindo ao lado de Tsunade.

- Bom, já que a Hina está bem eu vou indo._ Ino disse saindo correndo.

- Ei Ino!_ Sakura gritou para a amiga que sumiu._ Ela tinha que me ajudar hoje!_ a rosada reclamou.

- Pode ir Sakura._ Tsunade falou calma._ Não há nada demais aqui.

- Hai._ Sakura falou sorrindo.

- Eu te acompanho._ Kiba falou para a rosada que sorriu.

- Eu vou indo também._ Shino disse sério._ Caso alguém pergunte, o que não aconteceu até agora.

- O que deu nele?_ Sakura perguntou sem entender.

- Nada._ Kiba falou sorrindo de canto, com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Vamos?_ a rosada perguntou pegando na mão do rapaz, que corou e sorriu para ela que sorria.

Tsunade ficou observando por um tempo Shino sumir, e Sakura sair andando de mãos dadas com Kiba, enquanto um sorriso se formava nos lábios da loira, que pensava: "Parece que finalmente, você amadureceu Sakura. E quem diria que acabaria assim."

-x—

Ino já estava em frente à floricultura, nesse dia ela iria fechar a loja, mas como saiu tarde, seu pai fechou mais cedo. A loira suspirou observando que havia se atraso demais, porém ficou um tanto quanto assustada ao ver uma figura escondida pela escuridão, escorada na parede da loja.

- Ino, espera._ ela ouviu a voz a chamar, e ficou um pouco nervosa.

- O que faz aqui?_ ela perguntou séria.

- É que neste livro, diz que quando gostamos de alguém temos que fazer algo por essa pessoa._ o rapaz disse saindo a sombra e mostrando uma rosa vermelha para a jovem.

- Eu convivo com flores._ a loira disse séria.

- É eu sei._ ele disse sério._ Mas, nenhuma delas se compara a você, e tudo o que eu quero é que você me espere, porque eu não posso mais viver sem você._ ele disse e viu a loira correr para seus braços pulando.

- Eu te amo._ a loira disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei disso também, e me desculpe por ontem, mas um homem gosta de conquistar suas coisas._ o rapaz disse sorrindo de canto.

- Você não precisa viver para lutar._ ela disse complacente, com o rosto muito próximo ao dele.

- Um homem não vive para lutar, mas luta para viver._ ele disse calmo tocando a face de porcelana, que começou a ficar vermelha; e selou os lábios da menina, que depois apertou o abraço deles, pousando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._ ela disse, e ele sorriu levantando um livrinho e jogando-o no chão, e pensando: "Não preciso mais disto".

Flashback on*

- Ino, o que faz aqui?_ ele perguntou sério, para a moça sentada em sua cama, trajando uma capa negra, depois de deixar cair uma rosa vermelha que segurava.

- Eu vim te seduzir._ ela disse corando, tentando não gaguejar.

- Seduzir-me?_ ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- S-sim._ ela disse falseando na voz.

- Não está conseguindo._ ele falou duro._ Quem sabe se você se despir.

- Sasuke?!_ ela disse arregalando os olhos._ Eu vim aqui para dizer que te amo.

-... _ ele ficou em silencio vendo a meninas caminhar até ele.

- E-eu..._ ela começou a dizer.

- Eu já ouvi, vá embora. Não estou interessado em alguém como você._ ele falou calmo.

- Alguém como eu?_ ela perguntou sem entender.

- Alguém que entra no quarto de um homem pela madrugada._ ele disse sério, e sentiu o tapa desferido pela loira.

- Eu vim aqui, porque eu quero te conquistar!_ a loira gritou essas palavras.

- Conseguiria se tivesse tirado a roupa._ ele disse sorrindo de canto._ Esqueceu esse detalhe, os outros homens não se importavam com essa capa?_ ele disse levando outro tapa.

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes._ ela disse com lágrimas._ Eu sempre te esperei, eu sempre te amei! Eu sempre me guardei para você, mas agora eu vejo que você não merece nada disso._ ela disse impassível.

- Veja bem, quem está no meu quarto é você._ ele disse olhando para ela.

- Eu nunca deveria ter vindo para cá!_ ela disse magoada._ Eu nunca deveria ter cogitado fazer algo assim..._ ela falou perdendo a palavra, e tomando uma postura pensativa._ Depreciativa?

- Sem vergonha._ ele disse calmo.

- Isso._ ela disse sorrindo para ele, causando uma surpresa pela sua atitude.

- Eu nunca deveria ter dado uma se sem vergonha para poder chegar perto de você, porque você não merece nada disso. Você não é homem para mim, Uchiha._ a loira cuspiu as palavras voltando a sua postura irritada, e despejou um tapa no rosto do rapaz.

Sasuke viu Ino pulando de sua janela no meio da noite, e levou a mão ao rosto onde ardia o tapa desferido pela loira, e sorriu de canto pensando: "Doida!". Depois, de um tempo naquela posição, ele ouviu alguém batendo na porta insistentemente, e desceu para atender; quando ele estava próximo a porta ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si.

- Por que você demorou tanto para atender?_ a ruiva reclamava, vendo o jovem ir até a porta.

- Desculpe não sou apaixonado por você Sai._ o Uchiha falou vendo o moreno segurando um buquê de rosas brancas.

- Não são para você, traidor._ o moreno disse fazendo o Uchiha revirar os olhos; e depois corando um pouco perguntou: _ A karin está?

- Karin é para você._ o Uchiha falou vendo a ruiva caminhar até a porta.

- São para você._ Sai falou com um sorriso._ Não há flores na terra que exaltem sua beleza, ou cheguem perto do pedestal onde você está. Mas, elas representam, tudo o que eu vejo em você, a beleza, a doçura e a delicadeza._ o jovem disse se ajoelhando.

- Sai?!_ a ruiva falou surpresa.

- Desde que a conheci, e passei a conviver com você em sua prisão, algo aqui mudou._ o jovem falou apontando para o coração._ E, eu li num livro que quando seu coração bate mais forte, e você sente borboletas no estomago é porque você ama uma pessoa._ ele disse fazendo a moça sorrir e o Uchiha revirar os olhos.

- Sai, amor não se explica se sente!_ ela disse séria, pegando as flores e o abraçando em seguida._ E eu vou adorar te ajudar a sentir isso.

- Karin?!_ ele disse surpreso com o gesto da jovem, e a abraçou de volta e mostrou um livrinho para o Sasuke: "Como conquistar aquela garota."

O Uchiha viu o livro e tomou das mãos do moreno, e saiu andando deixando os dois na sala de sua casa, e enquanto andava olhou para o livro e disse baixo: "Por que não?".

Flashback off*

-x—

Hinata acordou deitada na cama do hospital, e olhou ao seu redor vendo Naruto sentado em uma cadeira dormindo, e sorriu para o amado. Depois a jovem correu os olhos para o amanhecer, que anunciava uma nova manhã, e sorriu largo.

- N-Naruto-kun..._ ela o chamou doce.

- Hã?!_o loiro acordou assustado, ficando em pé._ O que foi? Eu não dormi.

- Tudo bem..._ ela disse baixo sorrindo.

- Hinata-chan precisa de algo?_ ele perguntou gentil.

- De você._ ela disse rubra, e ele passou a mão pelo rosto delicado dela._ Está amanhecendo como na nossa primeira vez.

- Está._ ele disse olhando para a janela.

- Quero me casar assim._ ela falou para ele com os olhos brilhando._ Anunciando um novo dia, para você e para mim.

- Seria cedo demais, não acha?_ ele perguntou rindo amarelo.

- Para você, eu e o cerimonialista não._ ela disse sorrindo.

- Então está decidido, Hyuuga-sama._ ele falou decidido e ela fez um biquinho irritado.

- Não sou Hyuuga-sama._ ela disse, e ele arregalou os olhos._ Sou Uzumaki-sama.

- Ah! Certo'ttebayo._ ele falou sorrindo._ Uzumaki-sama._ O loiro disse beijando a morena, que retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo amor.

- Naruto-kun._ Hinata chamou baixo, com a situação esquentando entre eles._ Estamos no hospital.

- Eu sei._ ele disse rindo safado._ É proibido.

- Mas, eu acabei de sair de uma cirurgia._ ela disse sem graça, e rubra.

- Tudo bem..._ ele sorriu dando um selinho nela e voltando para sua cadeira._ Voltamos aqui quando você estiver bem.

- N-Naruto-kun..._ ela disse desmaiando, e o loiro chegou perto dela sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. Amo o modo como você cora, amo quando você desmaia de vergonha, e amo tudo em você._ o loiro disse e deu um selinho jovem, e se acomodou ao lado dela na cama._ Vamos finalmente acordar juntos mais tarde.


End file.
